


The Drew Grindelwald Series - Book I

by KJ (AryaStarkLovesWholock)



Series: The Drew Grindelwald Series [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, GAY HELLA GAY OK, also angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaStarkLovesWholock/pseuds/KJ
Summary: Book IAfter living with her childhood friend Newt Scamander for two years, Drew Grindelwald, the sister of the criminal Gellert Grindelwald travels to New York to help Madam Picquery investigate her brother.While there, Newt makes new friends and soon they are on a hunt to catch loose beasts and catch Gellert Grindelwald.This adventure in New York is only the beginning of Gellert's return,  but he is not the only one pestering Drew.Her ex-fiancee Leta Lestrange is marrying Theseus Scamander. An event that means trouble.Drew finds a new love but everything goes wrong and sooner or later she'll have to choose a side.Family or friends?Covers both the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them & Fantastic Beasts The Crimes of Grindelwald movies.drewxtina newtxbeasts letaxtheseus queeniexjacob





	1. Unknown Friends

**Author's Note:**

> All Copyright to JK Rowling and the Fantastic beasts/ Harry Potter franchise

I knocked on the door. I hoped this is the correct place. Considering Newt had given me the address you'd never know where you'd end up.

So far everything looked normal though. An apartment with an annoying landlord is never nice especially not here, the landlord had asked many questions before she had let me in.

The door opened, a kind looking woman stood in the doorway. She had short black hair and this adorable roundish face. The stuff of dreams.

"Hi" I smiled. She frowned

"Who are you?" before I could answer a familiar voice called out behind her.

"Drew! You've made it" Suddenly Newt stood in front of me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey! I've missed you" I grinned hugging the guy back. Once the hug ended Newt turned towards the woman.  
"Tina this is Drew, Drew this is Tina" He introduced us. I sent Tina a smile, yet she only frowned.

"You can't just invite people over" she groaned annoyed before walking into the room. Newt and I followed her, I made sure to close the door behind me.

"I promised her she could stay wherever I'm staying and considering you kind of forced us to stay here, she's staying too"Newt explained.

"Us?" I frowned, who was us?Then a little fat looking small man showed up in front of me.

"Hi, i'm Jacob!" He held out is hand. I smiled and shook his hand politely.I sensed something about him though.

"Is he a muggle?" I questioned.

"No maj, yes" Tina said rudely, I gave her a surprised look. Why was she correcting me on such a stupid thing. Muggles were the words for humans without magic in England, No maj for America.

"i'm Queenie!" A nice looking woman said with a high pitched voice from the kitchen. She was dressed completely in pink.

"Nice to meet you Queenie" I nodded. Newt looked between her and me.

"No Drew you are not doing this" He scolded, I gave him a weird look.

"Do what?"

"We're not here to flirt with women" He told me patting his suitcase that he was always holding near. I knew what he meant. We only mean business nothing more.

"I just said hi" I sent Newt a wink, he rolled his eyes. I sat down at one of the chairs.

"Please tell me she's not like Queenie" Tina asked Newt desperately, what was her deal? She seemed to be anxious about nearly everything... also annoyed at me.

"A little yeah"Tina visibly groaned before she went into the kitchen. She got out her wand and whispered a spell. With magic the table started to get filled with plates.

"No offense Queenie but you're not my type" I called out to the woman who was listening along, I jokingly sent her a wink.

"Since when is she not your type" Newt asked silently making sure nobody else could hear.

"Since I've seen the way she looks at Jacob. Anyway I have my interest in another woman" I grinned looking at Tina who was busying herself with getting the diner table ready.

"No Drew! This is not happening" Newt hissed towards me. I just smiled innocently at him.

"You prefer strudel, huh, honey?" Queenie asked Jacob with a desperately sweet voice.Jacob just eagerly nodded. I grinned at that, weren't they sweet.

"Dinner is ready!" Queenie's voice called out from the kitchen, she gave Newt a look over.

"Well, sit down, Mr. Scamander. We're not going to poison you."Newt just awkwardly sat at the table.I already knew that I liked these women.I got up and sat myself down next to Newt who sat at the head of the table. Next to me was Jacob, at the other head of the table was Tina, next to her was Queenie.

 

"The job aint that glamorous. I mean, I spend most days making coffee, unjinxing the john. Tina is the career girl." Queenie explained to us during dinner.

"Nah. Were orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids." Tina said eyeing me suspicious as if she didn't actually trust me with these information.

"My first girlfriend's parents died of dragon pox when we were younger" I told the group trying to gain their trust, mostly Tina's trust.

"You're sweet. But we got each other!" Queenie suddenly said, I frowned. Who was she referring to?

"Could you stop reading my mind for a second?" Newt asked politely.

"You can read minds?" I asked amazed. Queenie nodded excited as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"Read mine!" I dared her. She smiled at me, yet soon she started concentrating.

"Why can't I read you're mind?" She frowned confused, earning me another suspicious look from Tina.

"Practice makes perfect" I just grinned. I'm glad I was still able to hide my mind from mind readers.

"This meal, its insanely good!" Jacob told Queenie trying to change the subject. Her eyes were beaming with adoration towards the man.

"This is what I do, Im a cook." She downplayed it pinning after his praise.

"And this is, like, the greatest meal I have ever had in my life." Jacob assured the woman. She laughed happily.

"Oh, you slay me! I aint never really talked to a No-Maj before."Jacob frowned surprised

"Really?"

Tina gave her sister an 'are you serious look?' Queenie was probably reading her mind as well.

"I am not flirting!" Queenie answered offended. Tina rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, don't go getting attached, he's going to have to be obliviated!-" she looked at Jacob "It's nothing personal."Now it was my chance to change the subject, what was Tina's deal with having something against everything.

"What are you all up to anyway, why hasn't his mind been obliviated yet?" I asked while eating the food from my plate.

"Mr Scamander took a suitcase filled with magical beasts into New York" Tina told me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's old news, what's really up?" She had known about Newt and his suitcase for a long time.

"a bunch of his beasts escaped and Jacob here is ill because one bit him" Tina said, she gave me a stern look as if she was daring me to say anything against it. What was her deal towards me?

"He's not ill" Newt interrupted.

"But he is a witness" Tina shot back.

"So uh, you're going on a beast hunt?" I concluded. Newt nodded his head, I saw the worry for his animals in his eyes.

"And afterwards we're going to the ministry of magic because it's illegal to take those beasts here" Tina continued casually.

"Good luck with that" I rolled my eyes, as if Newt ever let anything happen to his animals. He cares too much for them.The tension between Tina and me began to grow and everyone felt it. As if we kept daring each other to say anything else.

"What are you doing here?" Queenie quickly asked sensing the tension.

"Oh madame President invited me for an investigation matter" I said casually, this was usually when things started to go wrong.

"Wait THE madame President?" Queenie asked impressed, I just nodded. I felt Tina sent me a huge glare.

"What's so special about you" She bitterly shot at me. I shrugged.

"You don't want to know" I quickly shared a look with Newt, he felt exactly where this was going too.

"Actually I do want to know considering you're staying at my house"I stared at the woman who kept on glaring at me.

"Ever heard of Gellert Grindelwald?" I asked. She gave me a dumbfound look, every wizard knew about him.

"Of course" She glared.

"I am his sister" I said with a small smile. The moment I said that both Tina and Queenie's cutterly fell out of their hands, only Jacob had no idea who I was talking about. It seemed like the tension was at its max now. Oh boy.The moment I moved my hand to eat some more Tina quickly pulled her wand out of one of her pockets and pointed it at me. I just sent her a bored look.

"Really?" I dared to say, Queenie, Jacob and Newt were all looking at Tina and I anxiously waiting for what was going to happen.

"Don't move" Tina hissed.

"You realize I haven't seen my brother in years" I tried to explain. I knew I had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Doesn't mean you're on our side" Tina told me. For a second I saw who Tina really was. As if her walls accidentally dropped before rocketing back up immediately after. There also was the ability for me to know how someone was feeling... and Tina was scared.

She invited two strangers in her house who then also invited the sister of the biggest criminal at this moment.

"I'm here to help Madame President look for my brother. I want him locked up just as much as you do" I stood up from the chair. Slowly Tina lowered her wand.

"I'm sure you guys want to talk about stuff which you don't want Grindelwald's sister to hear about"Newt turned towards me.

"Drew ple-" before he could finish I interrupted him.

"You know where I am" I grabbed his suitcase from a nearby chair. I laid the suitcase on the ground and opened it before disappearing inside.

 

After spending a few hours in Newt's suitcase I finally decided to get out again. It was fun hanging with the animals again, yet I realized one of the escaped animals was Dougal the demiguise.

I hoped he wasn't in any danger. They all knew who I am so we were all quite close. At times like these, I wish I had a magical suitcase filled with animals but I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of them as well as Newt could.

I opened the suitcase above me and got out of it. Making sure I closed it behind me. It was dark, I deduced that it already was evening, they probably were all in bed.I picked up the suitcase and turned towards the hallways where I guessed Newt was somewhere.

"Hey" A voice suddenly called out startling me. I spun around and discovered Tina was sitting on a chair drinking some hot chocolate. I couldn't help but notice how her pajama looked adorable on her.

"What are you still doing up?" I questioned suspiciously, had she stayed up to confront me on purpose or was it only a coincidence?

"Newt told me about you," The woman said sipping away at her beverage.

"Okay?" I frowned, what could Newt have told her about me?

"I know how annoying it is when someone compares you to your sibling. I would be rich if I got a dollar for every time someone compared me to Queenie" She sighed, her eyes looked tired yet there was this seriousness.I started to feel a bit uncomfortable now, I wasn't used to people apologizing to me.

"I'm sorry for comparing you to your brother. You're welcome here as long as Newt decides to stay"I nodded gratefully.

"Thanks" Instead of tension the room was filled with awkwardness now. A feeling I was not used to at all. I quickly decided I hated it.

"Where's the room Newt is in?" I decided to ask. Tina stood up and walked past me leading the way without saying anything. I just followed her. We stopped in front of a room, with a small shy smile she opened the door revealing Newt who looked like he was sulking on the bed. Next to him was Jacob looking absolutely amazed by everything. Both were still awake.

"I got your suitcase Newt" I announced once I entered. As if Newt had been waiting for me he threw the covers off of him and walked towards me. He desperately grabbed the case and put it on the ground before going inside of it.

"Wow" Jacob said in shock. I sent him a smile.

"You should join him"He gave me a surprised look."Me?"

I quickly nodded. I watched amused as he got out of his bed and slowly walked towards the suitcase as if to analyze it. Once there he stepped inside of the suitcase and a moment later he disappeared.

"I guess there are two free beds now" I jumped startled by Tina. I had totally forgot that she was still there.She just gave me an amused grin, she knew exactly what she had just done.

"I honestly didn't think I'd scare a Grindelwald ever" She laughed before walking into the hallway and shutting the door behind her.

"I wasn't scared" I called after her, yet I only heard her laugh echoing through the walls. With a small smile I walked over towards the bed Newt had just laid in and placed myself on it. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	2. A Day At MACUSA

The next day I was up early. I checked where everyone was and to my surprise everyone but Queenie were gone.

According to the woman they all went beast hunting in the middle of the night. It made me feel a little disappointed as to why they didn't invite me.

At least I was well rested now. It wasn't long before I was sitting into a giant hall with a bunch of other wizards. Madame President was mostly doing the talking. We were all analyzing what my brother's next move would be.

There also seemed to be the topic of an Obscurus - a parasite that develops inside magically gifted children if they suppress their magical abilities -this surprised me.

I thought those were long gone.

Something else that peeked my interest is that something killed Senator Henry Shaw, the Jr. Director of Magical Security. Was it something orchestrated by my brother?I was deep in thought when a loud bang took me out of it.

In surprise, I watched as Tina walked into the hall carrying the suitcase.

With a determined face she put it on the ground.

"Madam President, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but this is critical." Tina's eyes found mine and for a second we locked eyes before she quickly looked away. What was she up to?

"You'd better have an excellent excuse for this intrusion, Miss Goldstein" Everyone could hear that Madam President sounded annoyed at the girl. I watched in anticipation.

"Yes, I do." Tina quickly nodded before continuing "Ma'am. Yesterday a wizardentered New York with a case. This case full of magical creatures, and unfortunately, some have escaped."I rolled my eyes annoyed. She actually was doing this? I thought she had been joking. She can't just give Newt up like that.

"He arrived yesterday?" Madam President asked for confirmation. Tina just nodded she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You have known for twenty-four hours that an unregistered wizard set magical beasts loose in New York and you see fit to tell us only when a man has been killed?" The tension was rising now. I thought Tina would have a come back ready but to my surprise her eyes filled with water.

"Who has been killed?" You could hear the shock in her voice, it made me want to hug her. I hadn't expected her to be so empathetic.

"Where is this man?" Madame President asked ignoring Tina completely. Tine opened the suitcase that was now placed on the ground. Once it was open she took a few steps back. We all watched as the suitcase slowly opened and Newt's head stuck out. He looked around confused before getting out of the case completely.

"Scamander?" A random man next to me said. How did he know Newt?

"-Theseus Scamander? The war hero?"Ah they thought he was Theseus.

"No, this is his little brother." Another voice confirmed. I shared a worried look with Newt who looked very observant.

"What are you doing in New York?" Madam President asked. Newt shrugged awkwardly

"I came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskein, madam"

"Right." the minister close-by the president stated before saying."What are you really doing here?"Before Newt could answer Jacob stuck his head out the case. There was a loud ggaspfrom all over the public.

"Goldstein, and who is this?" Madam President asked a little confused. I looked at Tina who looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"This is Jacob Kowalski, Madam President, hes a No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamanders creatures."the crowd reacted to this, there were a few mumbles and slants against non-majsThe President seemed to have enough, she swung her wand in the air and a holographic thing appeared. It was a man floating with very mysterious wounds. I frowned, I had never seen those kind of wounds before.

"You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?"My eyes shot up to the president, Newt's animals had not done this.

"No creature did this. Dont pretend! You must know what that was, look at the marks...That was an Obscurus." Newt quickly said defending himself and his animals.

"You go too far, Mr. Scamander. There is no Obscurial in America. Impound that case, Graves!" The president concluded. Suddenly everything went quickly. A couple of wizards grabbed Newt, Jacob and even Tina. An other one grabbed the suitcase. I watched as Newt desperate tried to get out screaming for the safety of his animals. Jacob looked a little offended and Tina was on the verge of a panic attack now.

"Percival Graves" Madam President said, a man at the opposite of me looked up at her.

"Make sure the situation is handled" The man nodded before leaving the room. I knew that man, this would not end well if I didn't intervene.

"Drew"I froze when the president called out my name, I slowly looked up at the woman.

"You know mr Scamander personally right?"

"We went to Hogwarts together" I shrugged, all eyes were on me.

"Do you believe one of his creatures could've done this?"

"No, these wounds came from something way bigger and more powerful than any of Newt's creatures" I concluded defending my best friend. The president just nodded before continuing the convention.

Within an hour the meeting was over. I was walking through the hallways. Once I was at Percival's office I didn't bother to knock and just walked in.

"Hey! You can't just walk in like that" The man said behind his desk, he looked disturbed. I walked up towards his desk and slammed my fist down onto it. The man didn't seem effected by this at all.

"Percival Graves? Really? Percival? I'm not stupid" from all the names he had to take the one from my childhood friend. The man just stared at me blankly.

"Where are they?" I asked glaring at the man. He just stared at me.

"Where are who?"I rolled my eyes, he was playing dumb.

"Gellert I don't have time for your mind games. Tell me where Newt, Tina and Jacob are" I called out. The man in front of me froze. He was probably in shock about me knowing his real identity."Drew, you won't sa-"

"Where are they or I WILL tell everyone about you" I interrupted my brother. I was fuming now. Gellert glared at me.

"Jacob's mind is getting obliviated and Newt and Tina got the death sentence"When he said that I felt chills going down my spine. This was not happening. Before saying anything else I stormed out the office leaving him behind. I ran through the hallways ignoring all the weird looks I got.

Once at the door where behind my friends were already dead or about to die I stopped. What if I was about to find their dead bodies? I quickly shook my head getting rid of the thought before entering the room. Two wizards were laying on the grounds passed out. A terrified scream caught my attention though. Tina stood on a chair that was floating just above this toxic magic that could kill everyone. Newt was standing on shore trying to reach for her. There also was one of Newt's creatures flying around.

"Tina trust me, i'll catch you!" Newt promised. The toxic magic slowly started to creep up towards Tina who looked absolutely terrified.

"Are you crazy?" I called out storming in.

"There is no other option" Newt called back in hurry, we didn't have any time for this."Please help" Tina begged me. I noticed there were tears flowing down her cheeks. I hated to see her so scared and sad. I quickly pulled out my wand and whispered a spell I knew would work. The toxic magic slowly started to go down again.

The chair moved towards me. Once above ground, I held out my hand towards the girl. She grabbed it. I felt her hand shaking. She got off the chair, safe and sound.

"Thank you" She stuttered quickly wiping away the tears. I just nodded.

"I'm sorry he gave you both the death sentence" I apologized on behalf of my brother, not that they knew who he was.

"I don't trust him" Newt concluded. I nodded.

"We should get out of here"We all walked back towards the hallway, fortunately, nobody had noticed what happened yet. I turned towards the two,

"Go to the basement and take the underground tunnels out alright?" I suggested. Both wizards nodded."Where are you going?" Tina asked surprised when I wanted to walk away.

"They don't know I'm involved, better keep it that way," I explained, the woman nodded. I turned towards Newt who was looking worried

"I'll make sure you case it safe"

Newt nodded, "thank you"They both started to walk into the direction of the basement. I gave them one last look before I walked away.Technically I had finished what I came for, help MACUSA find Grindelwald, they just didn't know Gellert was Percival Graves.

Madame Piquery certainly wasn't expecting me today anymore.  
I ran to the room in which I knew they'd keep Newt's case and Tina's wands. Once I finally got there I discovered it was empty, here's to hoping someone like Queenie got the items and definitely not my brother or something from the ministry.

I decided to get out the building first. On my way out many guards ran past me yelling about people who had escaped. I quickly got out the building, once out on the streets I felt like I could breath again.

MACUSA tried doing good things but they didn't realize how many corrupted people were in it. Poor Madam President, she was just trying her best.

I knew Dougal the demiguise was still missing from the suitcase, it was about time I found my old friend.


	3. Patience is Key

I walked into an alley making sure no muggles were around when I pulled out my wand. I whispered a tracing spell. I quickly got a feather out my pocket and put the spell on it. The feather started to move in the air. Suddenly it went really quickly. I ran after it desperately trying to keep it in sight.

After 20 minutes of running, it stopped in front of a huge old building. The feather dropped to the ground.

Out of breath I picked up the item and pocketed it. Dougal must be near.the building was a department store, the windows are full of glamorously dressed mannequins. I walk inside, the aisles are filled with expensive jewelry, shoed, hats and perfume. It's quite busy inside, there's no way the demiguise would present itself around such a busy store. My eyes fell on a door to the side of the building.

I quickly walked towards it making sure nobody saw me. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I looked around before getting my wand and opening the door with a spell.

I went inside almost immediately closing the door behind me and making sure it was locked. There were stairs leading up a huge dark attic-space, filled the floor to ceiling with shelves packed with boxes of China: dinner services, teacups, and general kitchenware.I walked up looking around.

At first, there seemingly was nobody but once I casted Lumos the whole room got lit. It revealed an Occamy filling a large part of the room.

"So you escaped too," I told the creature who was staring at me. Thankfully she knew who I was so she wasn't scared. Suddenly I felt someone jump against me. I felt fluffy arms hug me.

"Dougal!" I cheered, I hugged the creature back as it became visible.

"I was so worried something had happened," I told the animal. It just grinned at me. I held him as I walked towards the Occamy.

"We need to make you smaller before we can get you out" I honestly told the huge animal. It just stared at me blankly. There was no way I could get it to be smaller without making noise. It had to wait until nightfall.I sat down against the Occamy who didn't mind it. Dougal was laying in my lap very happy about me being there.

"I bet you took care of the Occamy while Newt and I weren't there uh?" I praised the Demiguise who just kept hugging me.Within a few hours, it became dark outside. I stood up and walked towards the basement door where I listened to all the muggles turn off the lights and close the door. I just hoped they didn't enter the basement.

After a few minutes, it became really silent. I opened the door with a spell and peeked around the corner to check if it really was closed. It was pitch black dark. I didn't realize Dougal had slipped out when I closed the door again. I walked back to the Occamy.

"Hey, Dougal where are you?" I called out. The animal had disappeared but the problem with a demiguise is, they could be standing next to you and just be invisible.Of course, the demiguise was gone. I searched around the shelves on the basement, where could Dougal have gone?Suddenly I heard voices entering the basement. I froze. Muggles can not see me nor the Occamy.

"Its sight operates on probability, so it can foresee the most likely immediate future" a familiar voice said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was just Newt. My eyes fell on Dougal who suddenly strolled past.

"So what's it doing?" Tina's voice asked. I started to walk towards Dougal.

"It's babysitting" Newt said.

"Well actually i'm the one babysitting them" I called out revealing myself to the others. My eyes fell on Newt's suitcase he was carrying, i'm glad he got it back.

"I'm glad you guys got out safe" I told them. Tina smiled at me,

"Queenie and Jacob showed up with our things" I sent her a small smile before I turned back towards Dougal who was holding up stolen sweets, seemingly to offer it to the Occamy.

"It's my fault. I thought I had them all - but I must have miscounted" Newt said calmly.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I miscounted as well" I told my friend trying to make him feel less bad. I noticed Queenie and Jacob enter the room quietly. I waved at them and Queenie excitedly waved back, Jacob just sent me an acknowledgment nod.  
I turned back to the demiguise, with Newt we calmly kneeled beside the animal. I watch as Newt carefully places his case down.

"What is that thing" I heard Tina say, I felt fright radiating from her. I turned my head towards her.

"Don't worry it's just an Occamy" The occamy started to move, slowly it moved towards us. Dougal once again tried to offer it sweets.

"Occamies are choranaptyxic so they grow to fill available space" Newt explained. I nodded along. The Occamy neared Newt and craned its head towards the wizard. Newt raised his hand gently.

"Mummy's here" I smiled at this, Newt and his love towards animal was really something unique. I heard the others move towards us to get a better view. Suddenly someone knocked something over, I turned my head to see a tiny glass bauble jingling as it's rolling on the floor.  
The Occamy reared up, screeching. I backed away immediately but Newt tried to calm the animal.

"Woah woah" he tried. Jacob and Queenie ran to find cover. The demiguise ran towards me and clamped onto me thinking i'm the safest place for him to be right now.  
Suddenly the Occamy swooped, scooping Newt up onto its back as it violently trashed about the attic, sending shelves flying. Newt shouted out.  
My eyes fell onto Tina who's watching the ordeal scared.

"Tina!" I called out running towards the woman as the Demiguise still clung onto me.

"What should we do" Tina asked determined. I quickly looked around.

"We need to find uh" I thought for a second.

"An insect! And a teapot" Newt called down from the animal. I nodded, that's exactly what we need.

"You've heard him" I said, Tina nodded. We started running through the chaos, dodging falling items and trying to find what Newt has asked for. I noticed how Newt finds it harder and harder to hold on to the Occamy as the animal becomes more and more distressed. Its wings were now thrashing upwards, destroying the roof of the building. My eyes fell on Tina who's crawling across the floor with great determination, in hot pursuit of a cockroach.

A scream called out, I looked at Queenie who's knocked to the floor by the force of the Occamy. I suddenly saw a cockroach. I made a run for it just like Jacob. Both of us dove forward flat onto the floor. We managed to both quickly trap the cockroach. I grabbed it and stood up.

"Teapot!" Tina called out, holding a teapot.At the noise the Occamy reared its head once more, causing its tail to Writhe, squashing and pinning Jacob against one of the rafters. I jumped just out of its way.Tina is at the other side of the room, the Occamy in between us.The Occamy lurged towards me, eyes trained on the cockroach in my hand. The Demiguise clungs on to me even harder.

"Sssh" I tried to sooth the Occamy as I prepared myself to throw the Cockroach at Tina. Suddenly I threw the cockroach. The Occamy reacted with uncurling and swirling around the room.I ducked out of it's way taking cover with Queenie. Newt jumped off the Occamy.I watched amazed as Tina runs, teapot outstretched, hurdling over the Occamy's coils as she goes - a heroic sight. I grinned, this woman really was the stuff of dreams.Tina landed on her knees as the cockroach fell perfectly into the teapot. The Occamy reared up, shrinking rapidly as it rises, before diving down head first. Tina lowered her head, bracing herself for a hit.Newt raced forward and jams a lid on top of the teapot. Both wizards breathed heavily in relief.

"Choranaptyxic. They also shrink to fit the available space" Newt explained sheepishly. Queenie and I came out of our cover. I felt the demiguis climb up towards my shoulder holding on to my head. I giggled, what a crazy animal.Jacob joined the group as well.

"Tell me the truth, was that everything that came out of the case?" Tina asked worried. Newt sent her a smile,

"That's everything - and that's the truth"

 

-

 

I was holding the Demiguise by its hand leading it through its enclosure. I bet Dougal is happy to be home.

"Here she comes" Newt called out to Tina who's carrying the small Occamy towards the Occamy's home. I lifted Dougal up into its nest.

"Happy to be home? Bet you're exhausted buddy. Come on - there you go - that's right" Dougal hugged my arms before it lays down in its nest, exhausted.I walked towards the others. I watched as Tina placed the Occamy gently into its nest. It warmed my heart, Tina doesn't seem to be afraid of it anymore.Tina looked around at the Erumpent, stamping through her enclosure. Her face is full of wonder and admiration.

"Ouch" Newt called out distressed. I looked at him as he fished Pickett out of his pocket. He's holding him up on his hand as he walked through the various enclosures.Newt started talking to his Boomtruckle. I walked towards Newt's shed.   
I sat myself down on one of the stools, this day has exhausted me.Queenie walked over to me looking around the shed. Her eyes fell on a bunch of pictures hung on the wall. I followed her gaze and looked at the pictures as well. A sad smile developed on my face.

"Who is she?" Queenie dared to ask.

"No one really" I shrugged, Leta was someone from my past. Long gone.

"I might not be able to read your minds but I have read Newt's" Queenie started. I looked up, alarmed.

"That's Leta Lestrange. I've heard of that family. Aren't they kinda - you know?"  
I frowned

"Please don't read Newt's mind" Queenie gave me a sad look.

"You three were such good friends" She said. I froze.

"Please don't" I tried.

"You guys had a real close friendship at school"I rolled my eyes, "Yes well, neither of us really fitted in at school so we-"

"Became real close. For years" Queenie interrupted. I sighed, I really did not want to think about my past.

"She was a taker. You need a giver" my eyes shot up towards the woman, our eyes met. Of course she had read Newt's mind about my romantic relationship with Leta.

"What are you two talking about?" Tina randomly joined in just walking into the shed.

"Nothing" I waved it off getting off the stool and walking out the shed.

"School" Queenie confirmed, I rolled my eyes wishing this conversation was over.

"School?" Newt joined confused. I just grim-graced at him.

"Did you say school? Is there a school? A Wizardry school here? In America?" Jacob asked confused. Immediately warm memories fill my mind of Ilvermorny. Oh how I miss that school and the people in it.

"Of course! Ilvermorny! It's only the best wizard school in the whole world" Queenie told the muggle excitedly.

"I think you'll find the best wizarding school in the whole world is Hogwarts" Newt claimed defending his school.

"We've had this conversation" I patted Newt's shoulder who just rolled his eyes at me, I grinned.

"Hogwash" Queenie said curiously. I watched as she suddenly made bird noises, followed by stomping on the floor. This was the start of the Ilvermorny school song. I smiled, I haven't heard it in years.

"We stand as one, united" Queenie started to sing."Against the puritan" Tina joined Queenie and both of them sing along. Tina seemed a bit nervous or embarrassed at first but dropped that.

"We draw our inspiration, from good witch Morrigan"  
Now I decided to join in, it had been my school too!"For she was persecuted" Both Queenie and Tina looked at me surprised but continued to sing. I joined them and stood next to Tina.

Both Newt and Jacob were watching us amused."By common-wandless men,So she fled from distant Ireland.And so our school began!Oooh Ilvermorny Massachusetts."I let Queenie sing the next line.the girl drew out her hands as if to mimick lands.

"we choo- choose it"

Now it was Tina's turn,"We choo- choose it"The next line was for me.

"The wizard school supreme"The other girls joined in again.

"Your castle walls, they kept us safe.The days with you a dream.You taught us all our magic.And now one thing's quite clear."

"Where'er we roamWhere'er we roam"

"Our one true home" Queenie sung.  
"Our one and own" Tina's voice sung.

And then the last sentence for me:, "Is Ilvermorny dear"The men cheered and clapped. The three of us bowed, proudly.

"I didn't know you went to Ilvermorny" Tina told me curiously. I smiled, "Yeah I went for a few years. 1912 until 1916"

"I started Ilvermorny in 1912 too. Which house were you in?"My eyes widened at the coincidence,   
"uh Thunderbird"

Tina frowned, "I was in the Thunderbird house as well, weird that I haven't seen you then"Suddenly Newt joined in,

"Drew had to leave Ilvermorny as it became too dangerous to study there, with the rise of her brother and all"I nodded, that had been true, sadly.

"Which is when she met this handsome lad at Hogwarts" Newt said referencing to himself. I rolled my eyes laughing.

"I wasn't even in your house"

"And yet we still became friends" Newt grinned.

"I'm sorry you had to leave Ilvermorny like that. I couldn't imagine leaving my friends like that" Tina said honestly.

"I do remember you" Queenie suddenly called out surprising everyone. I looked at Queenie confused, I didn't remember her.

"Weren't you on the quidditch team? With Percival?" The name Percival stung, my old friend. I wondered what he was doing with his life now.

"Yeah, I was the seeker and later on became a chaser" I confirmed. Tina's eyes widened in recognition.

"You're that girl everyone thought was in a relationship with Percival!" She said more to herself than me.

"Yeah but I never was in a relationship with him. I had a relationship with someone else during that time"  
before they could continue their conversation a loud gigantic crack of thunder came from Frank, the Thunderbird's area. We all watched as he flapped his wings vigorously, his body turning black and gold and his eyes flashing lightning.I had never seen him do this, ever.I sent Newt a worried look, he stood up examining the bird concerned.

"Danger. He senses danger" The wizard told us, that could not be good.

"Everyone out!" Newt called out. We all ran towards the exit. I took the lead and crawled out the case onto the room on which it's situated. It's still dark outside. I ran towards the rooftop's edge.   
Just below a huge sign that said Squire's.


	4. Watch Out, Danger Ahead

The others join me as we have a clear view of the chaos that's going on below.

"Jeez... is that the obscurial thing?" Jacob asked a bit afraid. Sirens sound. The scale of destruction is massive. There's no way we could hide this from muggles.

"That's more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of" Newt said in complete disbelief. There's a loud explosion in the distance. I quickly made a choice.

"Okay guys, if I don't return. Make sure to end my brother for me" I seriously said turning towards the others.

"W-what?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"You heard me!" I called out just before I got my wand and Disapparated.I appeared in Times square. I had always wanted to visit it but not like this.   
The scene is a total chaos. Buildings are on fire, people scream and run in all directions, cars lied destroyed in the road.  
My eyes fell onto my brother who's still disguised as Percival Graves. He walked around oblivious to the distress around him, he seemed to be focused on something else.  
The Obscurus writhed at one end of the Square, its energy angrier now- moving through layers of hurt and anguish, the products of isolation and torment. Flecks of red light roaring from within.  
I could just make out a boys face within it.My brother stood before it, triumphant.

"To survive so long, with this inside you Credence, is a miracle. You are a miracle" My brother screamed over the loud noise. My eyes fell on Newt who had apparated nearby. We shared a worried look.

"Come with me - think of what we could achieve together"The obscurus moved closer to my brother. A dark energy bursted out knocking my brother to the ground. The force sent a shockwave round the Square. Newt and I quickly dove behind a fallen car for cover. Suddenly Tina apparated, she immediately took cover behind anither burning vehicle. My worry for my friends' safety has suddenly grown big time.Our eyes met,

"Drew, Newt!" She called out.

"It's the Second Salem boy. He's the obscurial!" Newt called out towards Tina and I. I frowned, I had no clue what he was talking about.

"He's not a child" I told Newt, Obscurials aren't meant to be older than 10.

"I know - but I saw him - his power must be strong - he's somehow managed to survive." Newt explained, I just nodded. I peaked towards my brother who still hadn't noticed us. The obscurus screamed out once more.

"You guys need to save him!" Tina called out getting out of her hiding place. I felt my hearts beat, she isn't confronting my brother right?

"Right" Newt nodded, he gave me a look before he disapparated disappearing probably going to a place where he can safe the boy.

Should I follow Newt? I probably should but I really did not want to leave Tina alone with my brother.  
I quickly get out behind the car. The obscurus was still screaming loud.   
I watched as Tina ran into view behind Gellert's disguise, Percival Graves. She fired at him but he turned just in time, his reaction was astounding. As on queue the Obscurus vanished.  
I could tell that my brother was becoming thoroughly irritated, he turned around towards Tina managing to perfectly deflect all her spells.

"Tina. You're always turning up where you are least wanted" He called out. He started summoning an abandoned car that he would throw on Tina. I started to run, I did not want Tina to get squashed bt a car.   
He threw the car and I just managed to push Tina out of the way as it smashed into the ground.We quickly gathered ourselves up and watched in surprise as my brother Disapparated.  
I shared a look with Tina,

"Why are you still here?" she wondered watching me.

"I don't trust Percival Graves" I just said before I cheekily added, "And I needed to safe you of course"

"It's not over yet, we should follow them"Tina told me, I nodded and got out my wand. Seconds later we had disapparated.We apparated just outside a subway entrance. Aurors are drawing an invisible energy field around the entrance.   
Tina and I just managed to dash underneath it without being seen. We ran into the subway. We heard loud bangs coming from the station.I hoped nobody had died, it heard like a huge fight was going on.  
Tina and I round a corner and come face to face with Newt and Graves laying on the train tracks, cowering beneath the Dark force of the obscurus.   
They both seemed like they were on the point of death. My eyes widened in shock.

"CREDENCE NO!" Tina screamed running up towards them, I followed her. We ran onto the track. Whatever Tina did seemed to work because just before hitting the wizards he froze and slowly, very slowly rose back up. It was staring at Tina now who just stared back.

"Don't do this, please" Tina pleaded. It amazed me of the boy actually was listening to Tina.

"Keep talking Tina. Keep talking to him, he'll listen to you. He's listening" I assured the woman. The obscurial looked at her, desperate and afraid.

"I know what that woman did to you... I know that you've suffered... you need to stop this now... Drew, Newt and I will protect you" Tina promised the boy. I suddenly noticed my brother was back on his feet. Tina noticed this too, she pointed at him, "This man, he is using you"

"Don't listen to her, Credence. I want you to be free. It's all right" The man shot back, I scoffed, I knew my brother and he was definitely lying.Tina was ignoring him to was was trying to calm Credence.

"That's it..." she calmly said, the Obscurus began to shrunk, it's dreadful face becoming more human and looking like the boy himself.Suddenly Aurors began pouring down the steps of the subway and into the tunnel. The Aurors advanced behind Tina and I their wands aggressively raised.

"Don't" I warned them not wanting to startle the boy.

"You'll frighten him" Tina added worriedly. Yet it was too late. The Obscurus let out a terrible moan and began to swell again. The station was crumbling now. Tina and I dashed forwards trying to protect Credence, Newt joined us as well.  
My brother spun around to face the Aurors, wand ready. Then he did something that surprised me,

"Wands down!" He demanded, "Anyone harms him, they'll answer to me!"It was to no avail, the aurors started pelting the Obscurus with spells.

"Credence!" Both Tina and I called out alarmed.

"No!" My brother screamed angrily. The scream from the Obscurus was chilling, it howled in pain, the poor boy.  
The Aurors don't stop and continued to aim spells at the boy.Then suddenly the Obscurus seemed to implode, a white ball of magical light taking over the black mass.

A huge force sent Tina, Newt, the Aurors and I stumbling backward.Suddenly it's dead silent, the Obscurus is gone and only small tatters of black mater are left - floating through the air like a feather.

I felt tears developing in my eyes. I looked at Tina who was on the ground crying. I kneeled down beside her she immediately went in for a hug. I just held her, comforting her as she knew the boy better than I did.

Newt got up to his feet, his face was racked with deep-felt grief.  
My eyes fell onto my brother who climbed up, back onto the platform as close as possible to the remnants of the black mass. I watched as the Aurors advanced towards him.

"You fools. Do you realize what you've done?" He yelled angrily. From the crowd of Aurors Madam Picquery appeared.

She send me a suspicious look, probably checking which side i'm on before she focussed on Graves.

"The Obscurial was killed on my orders, Mr Graves" the woman announced. Tina, still in my arms looked up at her in disbelief.

"Yes. And history will surely note that, Madam President" My brother answered sarcastically. He moved towards her as to threaten her.

"What was done here tonight was not right!"My eyes met with his, I'd always told him he was doing things that wasn't right and now he was actually protecting a boy. Had he changed? To my surprise I felt hope, maybe my brother had changed and was a good guy now.

"He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws" Madam Picquery told the man. He just laughed bitterly in response.

"A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter! A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you Madam President, I ask all of you! Who does this law protect? Us?" My brother yelled out angrily. I sighed, maybe he hadn't changed afterall.

"Or them?" He gestured vaguely to the No-Maj's above.   
"I refuse to bow down any longer"I let Tina go and got up myself, this could only go wrong and I had to be ready.  
My brother started to walk away when Madam Picquery announced,

"Aurors, I'd like you to relieve Mr Graves of his wand and escort him back to-"suddenly a white light blocked Graves, he seemed to think for a moment before he turned irritated.He started to stride back confidently when the Aurors started firing at him.   
I didn't do anything, I just watched.


	5. Aftermath

He managed to reflect all the spells coming at him and started firing back. Several Aurors were sent flying. My brother seemed to be winning. Then in a split second Newt pulled the cocoon from his pocket and released it at Graves. The Swooping Evil roared around him shielding us all from the guy.

This gave time for Newt to raise his wand, with a sense that he'd been holding this one back, he slashed through the air: out flew a crackling rope of supernatural light that wrapped itself around Graves.  
I wanted to do something but I stood frozen, unsure what do you. I watched with wide eyes as my brother tried to hold it off as it tightened but staggered, struggled and fell to his knees. I felt my heart beat escalate and I hated that I still cared about him. He dropped his wand.

"Accio" I suddenly heard behind me. His wand flew into Tina's hand who was standing behind me. The tears had dried. She walked forwards as she and Newt slowly neared the man. I didn't join them.

Newt raised his hand, "revelio"I felt my heart beat go louder, now everyone would know who he really was. Before everyone eyes Graves transformed.   
He no longer had dark hair but blond, he was blue-eyed now as well. Everyone gasped as they recognized Grindelwald.  
Madam Picquery moved towards him.

"Do you think you can hold me" Grindelwald growled in contempt.

"We'll do our best, Mr Grindelwald"Two Aurors forced him to his feet and moved him towards the entrance.Once they reached me, my brother leaped towards me alarming the others. Just before he was pushed back he whispered

"Until death"I stared at him with wide eyes as he was led out the subway. Both Newt and Tina sent me a worried look.   
Before either of them could say something Madam Picquery walked up towards me, "Drew! Did you know he was your brother?"

"No, sorry" I lied to the woman. She gave me a suspicious look over before she walked away.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked me concerned. I put on a fake smile,

"of course!" Tina seemed to believe it but Newt knew something was up. Thankfully he knew not to ask about it, at least not now.The crowd of Aurors seemed to be filling up inside the subway.   
Queenie and Jacob pushed themselves through to the front of the Aurors. I was glad that Jacob was carrying Newt's case.   
The creatures were safe.Queenie hugged Tina, both sisters glad the other was okay.

"Hey... I figure somebody oughta keep an eye on this thing" Jacob said handing Newt his case.

"Thank you" Newt answered completely grateful. Suddenly Madam Picquery returned, I was afraid she would think i'm on my brother's side but instead she addressed Newt.

"We owe you an apology, Mr Scamander. But the magical community is exposed! We cannot Obliviate an entire city"we took this all in, this event had exposed the Wizarding community to the No-Majs.

"Actually, I think we can" Newt smirked, I looked at him surprised. Without saying anything Newt walked towards the middle of the subway near the gaping hole in the ceiling.We all watched confused as Newt planted his case onto the group. He quickly opened it and within seconds the magical Thunderbird flew out of it.My mouth fell open, of course Frank could help. Everyone backed away to give the creature some room. Newt moved forward examining Frank. There's a look of tenderness and pride on his face.

"I was intending to wait until Arizona, but it seems like now you are our only hope, Frank" Newt told the animal. He reached out his arm as Frank pressed his beak lovingly into the embrace. We all watched in awe as they nuzzled each other affectionately.

"I'll miss you, too" Newt promised him before taking the flask filled with Swooping Evil venom out his pocket.

"You know what you've got to do"Newt threw the vial high up into the air. Frank let out a sharp cry catching it in his beak and immediately soaring out of the subway.No-Majs and Aurors alike shrieked as Frank bursted forth from the subway, gliding into the dawn-lit sky.  
A few seconds later it began to ran, we were all safe but outside all the No-Majs forgot about their experiences with magic like it never happened.   
Aurors started repairing the subway and all the damage outside.

"They won't remember anything. That venom has incredibly powerful Obliviatice properties" Newt explained to us.

"We owe you a great debt, Mr Scamander. Now - get that case out of New York" Madam Picquery told the wizard impressed.

Newt nodded, "Yes, Madam President"

She then turned towards me, "I think it's better if you return to England. We don't want you to be in the same city as your brother"I nodded, understanding it,

"I understand, i'll leave as quickly as possible"Madam President gave us one last nod before she walked away. Her pack of Aurors moving with her. Then suddenly she turned back.  
I noticed how Queenie stood protectively in front of Jacob trying to hide him.

"Is that No-Maj still here?" She asked looking at us. Her eyes fell on Jacob,   
"Obliviate him. There can be no exceptions"with that we all felt our hearts break. None of us wanted to obliviate the mind of our new friend.

"I'm sorry - but even one witness... you know the law" she apologized seeing the anguish on our faces.

"I'll let you say goodbye" with that she left. We stood there, the five of us all silent taking everything in.

"It's okay, I had a good time" Jacob laughed awkwardly trying to be optimistic and cheer us up. He started to go up the steps of the subway, we all followed him silently. Queenie was close behind him.  
The rain was still falling heavily but the streets were almost empty. Jacob reached the top first, he stopped and gazed into the rain. Queenie reached out and grabbed his coat, willing him not to move out into the street.   
Jacob turned to her.

"Hey. Hey, this is for the best" Jacob told the woman sincerely.

"Yeah, I was, I was never even supposed to be here"Jacob eyes teared up, Queenie gazed up at him, her beautiful face full of distress. I felt my heart break for them.   
We all didn't want Jacob to go but we knew he had to. My eyes teared up, I think all of our eyes did. We all were sad about this.

"I was never supposed to know any of this. Everybody knows Newt only kept me around because - hey - Newt, why did you keep me around?" Jacob was looking at Newt now.

"Because I like you. Because you're my friend and i'll never forget how you helped me, Jacob" Newt said honestly, tears threatening to fall. Jacob is overcome with emotions by his answer.

"Oh" he said, voice filled with sadness.Queenie moved forwards up the stairs towards Jacob, standing even closer to him.

"I'll come with you. We'll go somewhere - we'll go anywhere - See I ain't never gonna find anyone like" Queenie started trying to cheer Jacob up.

"There's loads like me" Jacob promised the woman.

"No... no... there's only one like you" Queenie told him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. The pain was unbearable. This whole scene reminded me of my first girlfriend.   
I didn't remember her and I didn't know what she looked like and if she was still alive, but the pain of not being with her is still something I felt every day. I'd probably never find her. Just like Jacob and Queenie will never meet again.

"I gotta go" Jacob told Queenie confidently. He turned around to face the rain, he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Jacob" Newt said sadly. Jacob tried to smile,

"It's okay... it's okay... it's okay. It's just like waking up, right?"We all try to give him an encouraging smile trying to soothe the situation.Jacob looked as us as he moves away into the rain.   
He turned his face to the sky arms out, and he allowed the water to wash over him completely. Such a brave man.I watched as Queenie created a magical umbrella with her wand and walked towards him.

"We should give them privacy" I whispered to the other two. They nodded agreeing and we dissaparated into the night.

Once back at the apartment everyone was quiet. Tina and I sat down on the couch and Newt took a seat into the comfy chair. Nobody said anything, everyone was taking in everything that happened.Credence dying, my brother showing up and Jacob being Obliviated.  
Queenie came storming into the house, tears streaming down her face. Tina immediately shot up and held her sister as she cried in her arms.

"Come on, we should get you to bed" Tina told the woman lovingly as she lead Tina away towards her room, disappearing with her sister.

"What did Grindelwald tell you?" Newt dared to ask looking at me seriously.I sent him a tired smile, "Until death"

Newt froze at those words. "Drew you're not thinking of joining him are you?" He started to argue.

"Of course not!" I disagreed immediately, I would never. "It's just, him saying that shows he's still my brother and not just a complete evil stranger" I shrugged.

"I'm sorry that he's your brother Drew" Newt apologized. "It's my life," I said sadly.Tina walked back into the room looking very tired.

"I got her to sleep. You two can stay too if you want" Tina offered politely. She sat down next to me again.

"Newt and I should probably go back to London tomorrow" I suggested knowing Madam Picquery wanted us both gone. Newt nodded,   
"How about I give Jacob some Occamy eggshells? He can buy his bakery with that"

Tina smiled, "That's a good idea"

"Yeah, I still need to do something at the ministry here" I injected as well. As if Tina suddenly remembered something she got really worried.

"Oh no I lost my job" She put her hands against her head.

"Don't worry, i'll get you a better one back" I promised the woman. She looked up at me in surprise.

"How?" She wondered. I just sent her a smile,

"I have my ways with people"Newt laughed at that,

"That's exactly why my brother does not like you Drew"I rolled my eyes at the mention of his brother,   
"Yeah well he's just jealous" I smirked.

 

-

 

Newt, Tina and I were all walking along New York harbor. Ready to leave New York. Both Newt and I were wearing scarves from our houses. He was wearing a Hufflepuff scarfs and I was wearing a Slytherin scarf. We stopped before boarding the gate, the boat was ready to leave. I felt my heart beating in my body. The moment to say goodbye to Tina had come.Both Newt and I turned around to face the woman. I sense anxiety coming from her. What was she anxious for?

"Well it's been" I started smiling.   
"Hasn't it!" Tina answered immediately. We smiled at each other. Tina's face was very expectant.

"Listen, Drew, Newt I wanted to thank you" the woman said her eyes shining.

"What for?" Newt answered confused.

"Well for giving me a great time hunting down animals. And Drew" She turned towards me, I felt my heart leap.

"If you hadn't said all those nice things to Madam Picquery about me - I wouldn't be back on the investigative team now"

"Well I can't think of anyone that I'd rather have investigating me" I grinned knowing the ministry will keep a close watch on me as i'm Gellert's sister. Tina just smiled shyly and appreciative.

"Well try not to need investigating for a bit" Tina shot back cheekily.

"Don't worry, I'll continue my quiet life with Newt" I looked at the man who was looking at me with a knowing grin, what did he know though?

"Yeah, quiet life tending to creatures in need. I will need to go to the Ministry to deliver the manuscript" Newt told Tina awkwardly.

"I'll look out for it. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" Tina promised the wizard, he smiled.

"I'll sent you a copy of my book, If I may?" Newt asked Tina, she nodded smiling. "I'd like that"Newt grinned at that, he got grabbed his suitcase that had been resting on the floor.

"I'm sure i'll see ya around Tina Goldstein. I'll leave you two alone to say goodbye" The Hufflepuff told us surprising me, was he doing what I think he was doing?

"Have a safe trip home Newt!" Tina waved at him as he boards the boat. I suddenly felt really awkward without Newt. What should I do?

"Does Leta Lestrange like to read?" Tina dared to ask, I look up at her. She was giving me the cutest look.   
"Who?" I answered nervously distracted by Tina herself.

"The girl whose picture you carry" I was suddenly brought back from my thoughts and realized she was talking about Leta, my ex fiancé Leta.

"It's Newt's picture, he liked to remember the old times we had with her" I quickly write it off, I noticed how Tina was not fooled by that answer.

"But people change, I've changed. I - uh" I didn't want to be so awkward but I couldn't help it.

"You're beautiful" I blurted out immediately turning red. Stupid Drew! Don't scare her of.Instead Tina just smiled shyly.

"Yeah?"I decided to make a proper move, I gently reached forwards and touched her hair. For a moment we stared into each other's eyes. Before I knew it we were both leaning in. Our lips touched, happiness blossomed inside of me.Suddenly the ship's siren sounded, we both jumped apart startled by the loud sound. The ship was about to leave.  
I looked at Tina with a huge smile, she smiled back at me,   
"You shouldn't miss your ride home"

"Goodbye Tina Goldstein, I hope we see each other again soon" I told the woman honestly. Tina smiled, "I'll be writing you letters"

I nodded before turning around and walking away towards the ship. I looked around one last time to see Tina waving at me happily. My cheeks hurt from smiling but I didn't care.I waved back just before I boarded the ship. Once on the ship, I walked towards Newt who was already on the deck enjoying the view. I sat down next to him.

"Did you kiss her?" He asked me. I smiled embarrassingly,   
"Maybe"

"You did!" He excitedly called out giving me a hug. I laughed at him, "Shut up"


	6. The Time Inbetween

I was sitting at the kitchen table hastily opening a letter I had just gotten. Over the last couple of weeks Tina and I had been sending each other letters. Every time I got one my heart leapt, I didn't want to admit it but everyone could see I was in love.I unfolded the letter excited to read what Tina had to say. Suddenly the bell rang.I looked up disturbed,

"Newt! Someone is at the door" I called out. No answer. I groaned as I realized Newt was probably in the basement with his animals. I stood up and left the letter behind on the table as I walked to the front door.With a sigh I opened the door, I took a look at the two people smiling in front of me.

"Nope" I just said closing the door again. I turned around immediately and walked back into the living room.

"Who was it" Newt asked showing up from the basement. I just shrugged vaguely as I sat myself down at the kitchen table again, grabbing the letter. Newt hurriedly walked over towards the front door. I heard him open it. He was just as surprised as me but unfortunately he did let them into the house.

"Great way to say hi to your friends, Drew" Theseus said as he barged into the room followed by Leta and Newt. Leta lightly punched him in the arm, "Don't start" she hissed silently but I had heard it.I looked up from the letter at the two, Leta was still as beautiful as ever. I hated how she was hanging onto Theseus' arm. It disgusted me.

"What are you two doing here" I just said, Newt quickly walked towards me,

"That's no way to greet our guests" He awkwardly told me. I just rolled my eyes. The moment Newt left to go to the kitchen to make some tea everything instantly became 10 times more awkward. I looked back at the letter but didn't have the concentration to read it.

"We heard Newt and you were in New York when Grindelwald, I mean, your brother attacked," Leta said trying to start a conversation. She tried so hard.I looked up at her irritated.

"Yup" I looked back at the letter again hoping they'd leave me alone. Both wizards sat down onto the couch.

"How was he?" Leta dared to ask. I just shrugged, "Still the evil criminal everyone thinks he is"

"Yeah, what do you think then?" Theseus shot at me sarcastically. I looked at the guy, I really did not like him.

"He's just a human dreaming of a better world and making the wrong decisions"Before Theseus could say anything Newt came walking back into the room carrying the teapot and some cups.

"What are you talking about" He wondered sensing the tension.

"Nothing" I waved it off looking back at the letter trying to read it for the 4th time today.

"Don't mind her, she's just bitter that her girlfriend isn't here" Newt smiled. I froze immediately. Newt knew that wasn't why I was bitter but it was his way of trying to explain my bitterness to the guests... even though both Leta and Theseus knew that wasn't why I was bitter. Not with our past.

"Girlfriend?" I heard Leta say in surprise. I wished she sounded jealous but of course she wasn't. She didn't care about me, not really.

"I don't have a girlfriend" I grunted not looking at them.

"Yet" Newt finished smiling.   
"She met a woman while in New York, her name is Tina Goldstein you might've heard of her. She recently got appointed as Auror"

"An Auror" Leta said in surprised, I just rolled my eyes.

"I didn't think she liked Aurors" I heard Theseus, who is an Auror say. And he was right, I definitely did not like him...

but I did like Tina, a lot. I was having enough of this conversation, I stood up and was about to leave the room when Leta called out.

"Drew?"I sighed and turned around towards her.

"We wanted to ask you and Newt something," she said sincerely. Of course, they wanted to keep her in the room, to show off their oh so perfect relationship. I barged back sitting myself down next to Newt on a chair, the letter still in my hand.

"Leta and I have an announcement to make" Theseus grinned. The couple shared a smile.

"We're getting married" Leta smiled happily. I wanted to hate them for it but instead, deep down I was happy for Leta, I really was, but at the same time I felt an old scar rip open. Leta and I wanted to get married until Leta broke off the wedding a few days before the big day.

"We want you two to be our best man and woman" they announced as well surprising me. They wanted me to be their best woman? I had been distant towards them for the last two years.   
Leta had tried to stay friends with me at first but she stopped bothering after a while as I didn't care.   
The only time I saw them was during Newt's birthday when they'd make a surprise visit, or on my birthday but I made sure to never be home then so I could avoid the couple.

"Congratulations!" Newt grinned, Theseus stood up to give his brother a hug.

"Yeah, that" I said awkwardly, not wanting to sound mean but at the same time definitely not being happy with it. Now they had made their announcement I got to go.

I stood up and without saying anything I walked towards the basement. I walked down all the stairs, the animals looked at me curiously probably thinking I'd give them food. I sat myself down on Newt's old office chair. Immediately the demiguise sat himself down on my lap. It made me giggle.

"Hey Dougal" I smiled hugging the creature. Once the creature had settled comfortably in my lap I tried once more to read the letter. This time nobody interrupted me.

Dear Drew,  
My days as an Auror are very busy. Your brother is imprisoned in the prison with the highest security. He won't get out for years. We're tracking down any accomplish he might have.I know losing your brother has been hard, at least you can say you've met new people. Queenie and I are thankful for you and Newt.  
I cannot stop thinking about you, I am counting down the days until I see you again.I managed to get sometime off from work in march. Which is why I have booked a boat and will be coming to London on the 18th of march. You can show me all around London, I cannot wait!  
Xxx Tina Goldstein

I was smiling widely now. Tina was coming over!! In exactly one week time. I felt excitement flow through me.

"I'm glad you can still smile" a voice called out. My eyes shot up at Leta who was standing at the bottom of the staircase. I didn't hear her come down. My smile was immediately gone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked staring at the woman.

"I'm checking up on you, Drew" She sincerely answered, I just scoffed looking away from her.

"I know i've done some terrible things to you but I have changed. Why can't we just be friends?" Leta told me pleadingly. I sighed.

"I've changed too" I said silently, she looked at me in surprise.

"yeah?" She asked as she grabbed a chair and sat down near me. I just nodded.

"My brother sentenced Newt and... uh Tina to death back in New York. He knew Newt and how he's my best friend and he still sentenced him to death" I started unsure why I was telling her this.

"I can't change him, he's gone" I concluded, I didn't dare look at Leta who was taking it all in.

"Oh how I wish you would've realized this years ago" Leta answered longingly. I felt chills going down my body, no. no. She can't say things like that.

"Whatever" I waved it off folding the letter I was still holding. I stood up, Dougal clung onto me and I walked over to Newt's desk. I had my own drawer in it.   
I opened it and laid the letter on all the other letters I had gotten from Tina. In the drawer was also a picture of Tina, ripped out from the paper. It's an announcement about her getting appointed as Auror with a moving picture of her. She looked so beautiful.

"Newt told us you haven't touched any alcohol in a year" Leta unformed me, I just shrugged, "So what"

"You and I both know that's a big thing to do for you. I just want to say that i'm proud of you for not giving in. I know it must've been hard"I felt my shoulders relax a little, it had been hard to stop drinking alcohol but that liquid was toxic for me. I shouldn't drink it. I looked at Tina's picture, I wonder what she'd think of me when she discovered I had been an alcoholic.

"Drew?" Leta said clearing her throat. I looked up at her distracted still holding the picture.

"I uh... I want your blessing for my wedding with Theseus. I just want to start a new chapter in my life and it would mean a lot to me if you gave us your blessing" Leta looked at me with big pleading eyes. I sighed once more, she knew exactly how I felt about her wedding with Theseus yet she still asked things like this.

"Theseus..." I started awkwardly, "He's not good enough for you Leta"Leta was clearly taken back by that answer. Her faces went to a range of emotions before settling with daring.

"And you think you are?"

I shook my head no, "I'm not good enough for you either, you deserve better than both Theseus and I" I honestly told my ex lover.

"I should've known you'd give an answer like that" Leta shrugged obviously annoyed. She turned around about to walk up the stairs again but I wasn't finished yet.

"But-" Leta stopped and looked around at me.

"If it makes you happy then you have my blessing for the wedding"A small smile broke out on Leta's face,

"Thank you"I just sent her a stiff nod before turning around and sitting myself down on the chair again with Dougal.   
Leta went upstairs again leaving me alone. I sighed, this whole situation was weird, at least I could look forward to Tina coming over next week.

 

-

 

"Is everything cleaned?" I asked running around the house. Newt was sitting on a chair in the living room looking at me amused.

"Will you calm down?" He asked. I ran towards the kitchen and put a teapot on, then we could all drink tea.

"Drew" Newt said trying to get my attention, I ignored him and raced to a cupboard getting the cookies. I heard the wizard stand up, he walked over towards me and grabbed my shoulder forcing me to look at him.

"I know you're nervous but you can sit down for a second you know" Newt told me, a grin on his face. I nodded,

"Yeah I know"I grabbed the cookies and brought them with me to the couch as I sat myself down. I laid the cookies on the table in front of me. Newt joined me.

"See, this is good" Newt smiled referencing to me not running around anymore. Immediately the doorbell rang, I jumped up again and ran over to the doorway too excited to meet Tina again.  
I opened the door and was met with Tina who was standing in the cold wearing a winter coat and holding a suitcase. It was still quite cold in London during march.

"Hi!" I grinned, Tina smiled and hugged me. To me, the hug ended way too soon and I invited her inside.

"Hi Newt!" Tina said to Newt once we were back in the living room, she gave him a hug too.

"Welcome to London" Newt smiledTina nodded happily.As if the creatures in the basement heard her they started making noises we could all hear in the living room.Tina laughed,

"Why am I not surprised you guys are living with a bunch of animals?"

"I'll show you around!" I grinned happily.

 

-

 

The days with Tina went over way too quickly. We all had a great time and Tina and I even went on a date... well it was a walk past the Thames but to me, it was a date and I'm sure it was to Tina too. I also showed Tina all around London which she really loved.   
We were at the train station, Tina and Newt had already said goodbye at home as Newt had some stuff to attend. Which is why it was only Tina and I.   
I was carrying her suitcase for her as she was rambling about all the things she saw.

"I really need to take Queenie here someday, I bet she'd love it" Tina grinned, I smiled at her excitement, it was adorable.We arrived at the train, she stopped and turned towards me.

"I had a great time Drew, thank you" She smiled.

"Next time you can properly show me New York, once I'm allowed back there," I told the beautiful woman. She nodded,

"I'm working on getting you your travel visa back" Tina smiled. I nodded thankful. Madam Picquery had taken my travel visa as I wasn't allowed back in America because of Grindelwald, for now at least.

"I'm glad you were here" I smiled, we were staring at each other, both of us leaned in and we kissed once more. I was falling for this woman hard. We both separated sending each other shy smiles.

"I'll write you" Tina said, I handed her the suitcase.

"See ya Tina" I grinned, the woman nodded before she turned around and entered the train.   
I waved at her until the train left and was out of view.   
That day I went home feeling incredibly happy not realizing it would be the last time I felt like this in a very long time.


	7. Not Everything Is As It Seems

Newt and I were sitting close to the food table. The wedding venue was beautifully decorated and was filled with people. Newt and I kept out over everyone's way and were located in the corner, we both didn't want to interact with people. The only time we had to do something was after the vows had been said. Leta and Theseus were married.

Both Newt and I had to give a speech, mine was a basic wedding speech which was short and straight to the point. Nevertheless, Leta seemed to appreciate it.In Newt's speech, he talked about childhood memories with his brother and the time with Leta at Hogwarts. After a picture was taken of the four of us Newt and I quickly went out the spotlight.

"I'm so glad the Nifflers aren't here," Newt told me looking around the room. There was silver cutlery everywhere and the Nifflers would have the best time stealing it all.

"We should've taken them, it would've made for a good story," I told my best friend as I took another bite of this surprisingly good pie I was eating.

"Yes it would have" Newt agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw that Leta had joined us. She sat herself down on an empty chair at our table.

"Nifflers" Newt told his friend, I nodded.

"How are they?" Leta wondered curiously.

"Oh, still as mischievous as ever" Newt grinned, he loved the Nifflers.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?" I asked Leta. She just gave me a funny look, "He's talking with his friends so I thought I'll talk with mine"

"You invited a lot of people," I noticed. The room really was filled with many people. Back when Leta and I were supposed to get married we wanted a small private wedding as neither of us had many friends and family.

"Theseus has lots of friends and family" Leta explained, that made sense.

"Family I've been trying to avoid for a year" Newt grumbled, we all knew he'd rather spend time with his animals than with humans.

"How long do you want to bet until someone tries to start a conversation with you" I dared Newt.

"Within 10 minutes time and I bet 20 pounds" Leta jumped in surprising me.

"Alright, I say 15 minutes for 20" I agreed. Leta and I shared a mischievous smile. Immediately afterward I realized I had smiled at Leta, for the first time in years. It made me feel really guilty for some reason.

"With a bit of luck no family member talks to me today," Newt said. As on queue Theseus walked over, probably seeing his wife with me and becoming jealous.

"I'm glad both of you could attend" He smiled, I rolled my eyes. I bet he secretly hoped I didn't come.

"You owe me 20 pounds, Grindelwald" Leta grinned. Theseus looked at Leta and I suspicious.

"Fine" I groaned, I got my wallet out of my pocket and paid what I owed Leta.

"We bet on how long it would take for a family member to talk to Newt" Leta explained to her husband. I just nodded.

"That reminds me, Newt, dad wants to talk to you," Theseus told his brother.

"Alright, time to get lectured about my life choices" Newt stood up and walked off into the crowd on his way to find his father.Theseus turned to his wife, "We should say hi to Henry" He held out his hand towards Leta. She sent me an apologetic look before she grabbed his hand and walked away with him leaving me alone at the table. I sighed, I wished Tina was here.For a second my eyes fell onto the alcoholic beverages, the urge to drink a glass was strong. Thankfully I managed to push the feeling down, not today Drew, not today.

 

-

 

I was walking through the streets of New York. A few weeks ago Tina managed to get my travel visa approved again which is why I was making a surprise visit to the woman.After Leta and Theseus' wedding two months ago I had only received two letters from Tina. Both were quite short and telling me about how busy she was with work. I figured she was too busy with work to sent me any letters.  
I walked up to the apartment complex where she lived with Queenie. Thankfully I found it quite quickly, I was glad my memory worked great so I remembered the streets.

I walked up the staircase making sure to be silent as to not warn the landlord for any unwanted visitors.With an excited smile I knocked on the door. I heard noises coming from behind it. Suddenly the door flung open revealing Queenie who looked startled.

"So that's why I couldn't read the mind of who was at the door" Queenie whispered to herself. I smiled,

"Hey, is Tina here? I'm bringing her a surprise visit"

Queenie frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea"

Now it was me who was confused, "What?"

"Who's there!" a familiar voice called out.

"Queenie tell me you didn't," I said surprised just before Jacob appeared next to Queenie.

"Drew!" He cheered giving me a hug.

"You realize this is not allowed right?" I told Queenie, she just nodded shyly.

"You sound just like Tina"Where even was Tina? I had many questions.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked not realizing the effect the answer would have on me.

"Oh she's out on a date with an Auror, what was his name? Archilles?" Jacob told me totally oblivious to my feelings for Tina. I froze, Tina was out on a date?

"Archilles Tolliver dear, and I think you should probably not say anymore," Queenie told the No-Maj as she pushed him back into the living room which he didn't mind.

"Good seeing you again Drew! Say hi to Newt for me" He called out from the room as I was still frozen to my spot.

"She's on a date?" I managed to say, Queenie sent me a worried look.

"I'm sorry, she saw a picture of you and Leta thinking you guys got married. She figured she'd move on"  
My heart broke right there. Tina really thought I got back together with Leta Lestrange.

"But I'm not married to Leta, she married Newt's brother Theseus" I frowned trying to hide my emotions.

"Oh no" Queenie said surprised, I nodded.

"Then I'm really sorry for you Drew"as if things couldn't get any worse we both heard the doors downstairs open. Tina's laugh filled the hall as she was laughing about something someone had said.

"It's Tina, don't let her see you please" Queenie pleaded. I frowned,

"Why?" I asked. Queenie sent me a really sad look,

"I don't want her to feel sad about her mistake"I heard Tina and someone else walk up the stairs. I quickly looked around not really knowing where to go. My eyes fell on an open window.

"Tell her I said hi," I told Queenie just before I got out my wand and transformed myself into a raven. I flew out the window, just in time as Tina had arrived home. I flew through the streets of New York, the sun was already setting, it would be dark soon.  
I flew straight to the docks, there was no point staying here in New York if Tina did not want me here.

Once at the docks, I transformed back into myself and bought the first boat ticket home.A few hours later I was in my cabin. The boat had just left. It was storming outside, hard thunder could be heard all around. I could sense people's emotions through the wall and most were very scared that the boat would sink.

I didn't care, the boat could sink and I would drown and I wouldn't mind. I was sat on the bed. My head was filled with many thoughts. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. What was it with women and breaking my heart?

I felt tears well up in my eyes. It wasn't even Tina's fault. Tina and I hadn't been exclusive after all.I should've never gone to the stupid wedding.   
The first tears burst out now, I laid down trying to prevent my tears from falling anymore but failing miserably.I had lost the person who gave me a reason to want to live and see the future. What would I do?  
My eyes fell on the bottle of wine standing on a small desk. I reached out and grabbed it. Alcohol had only ever calmed me in situations like these. I pulled it open and immediately took a couple of big gulps.   
There was no going back now.

That night, without my knowledge Gellert Grindelwald escaped...

 

-

 

I was laying in my bed, just like I had done for the last couple of weeks. There was no point in getting up. I didn't know why I was this affected by Tina's 'betrayal' I had barely known the woman, it had just been a silly crush.

Yet I knew what Tina and I had was special. I had never felt like this with anyone before, not even Leta. It was as if there was a true connection there. Of course it didn't work out.

"Drew you have to get out" Newt pleaded he was standing next to my bed.

"Please leave me alone" I groaned putting the pillow over my head.

"No! How about you get some groceries?" Newt suggested.

He started to pull my blanket off of me. I groaned annoyed before I made a decision. At the grocery store they had alcohol.

"Fine" I mumbled. I grabbed the pillow again and threw it at Newt who just managed to catch it.

"Good" he smiled glad it worked,

"I'll lay some money on the table" with that he walked out my room.It took me a lot of effort to get out of my bed. As if that hadn't been enough at the supermarket it took me twice as long to find anything as my own thoughts kept distracting me.

I was glad when I was on my way home, walking through the streets.

I was taking sips from some very strong Vodka I had bought. It was already late so the odds of any police arresting me for consuming alcohol in a public area were small. The alcohol was very strong and i's felt myself getting tipsy and longing for my bed. As if it couldn't get worse it started to rain... hard. I felt the water poor onto me and soaking me entirely.

"Great" I sighed to myself. I quickly drank the entire bottle before tossing it in some bushes. I really did not care for anything once I was drunk.   
My eyes fell onto a strange figure who was walking towards me. It was a man but his face was hidden by a big hat.   
The guy didn't get wet, he must be a wizard using a spell. The moment he walked past me he grabbed my arm and pushed me into a nearby alley.

"Oi!" I yelled out yanking my arm away from him, I nearly fell but managed to keep myself standing. Only now I noticed that the guy was my brother, Gellert Grindelwald.

"Gellert?" I frowned surprised. My brother looked up at me, he looked just as mysterious as ever.

"Hi Drew" he smiled, before he continued, "Have you been drinking?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's none of your business" I slurred.

Gellert just sent me a smile, "I want to make an offer" he always had something charismatic about him. At that moment I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to alarm authorities even though I should as a criminal.

But he was also my brother. I hated to believe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. Having an intoxicated mind also didn't help the situation.

"I'm not joining you" I said immediately. Gellert just gave me an annoyed look.

"Remember what we promised when we were younger? Until death" Gellert told me. I shrugged, 

"we were kids and I didn't think you meant breaking the law and killing people"

Gellert did not seem affected by this confrontation though.

"I have an even better offer now"I didn't know why, but I was intrigued. I also was pretty sure he knew I was in a bad place and was using me for it. Yet I didn't care. I had already lost what mattered to me. I just wanted this situation to get over with so I can go back to bed.

"What is it?" I asked him, daring to give me something better.

"A blood pact, a promise bound by magic. If either of us breaks the promise then we'd die or are followed by bad luck" my brother explained. I was surprised, he'd make a blood pact with me?

"What's the promise you want to make?" I questioned suspiciously.

He grinned in response, "You promise to join my side and I'll promise not to hurt your friends"

I thought about it. I didn't care what happened to me so why would it matter if I joined his side if it meant my friends would be safe? A blood pact could also be a way to get him to die if ever needed to be, but I didn't want to think about it as a weapon towards him.

"Alright" I decided, I got nothing to lose anyway. Gellert smiled at my answer.

"What do I have to do?" I asked curiously. He sent me a reassuring smile, it took me back to the summer where he'd teach me how to fly a broomstick. I trusted him with my life.

"Follow my lead" Gellert got out his wand, I copied him and got out mine as well. He made a cut in his hand with the wand. I whispered a spell and with it I cut my hand with my wand. It hurt but just a little.He held out his bleeding hand towards me, signing for me to grab it. I nodded and grabbed his hand with my bleeding hand.

"I promise to not hurt - what are their names?" Gellert asked me.

"Tina Goldstein, Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein, and Jacob Kowalski" I told my brother. He nodded,

"I promise to not hurt Tina Goldstein, Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski" He promised. A white light started to glow around us. He send me a nod, now it was my turn.

"And I promise to be on your side" I promised not knowing what I was getting myself into. two drops of our blood floated out of our hands. They converted into one before a bottle appeared around it. My brother grabbed it out the sky.

"I'll hold on to it," He said pocketing the thing and letting go of my hand.

"That's it?" I wondered surprised. Gellert nodded,

"Yeah, you'll know when you're needed. Thank you for joining my side Drew" my brother told me honestly. I sent him a sad smile. If it meant keeping my friends I'd do anything. And if I was lucky I got to spend more time with my brother too. Win-win.

Before I could say anything Gellert had disapparated into the night. It was still raining, the groceries were all wet and soppy. I knew Newt wouldn't mind, he'd just be glad I left my bed today... and to my surprise, I'm glad I left my bed too.   
I felt the alcohol flow through me, it was good to drink again.


	8. The Cause

a few months later...

I looked around making sure Bunty was in the basement. Everything was safe, nobody was around. I'm glad I got the letter on the day Newt went out to try and get is travel documentation in order.  
I hastily opened the letter that I had been expecting from quite some while.

Drew,  
Paris.  
GW

Was all it said, I gulped... I had to go to Paris. I didn't know how I'd tell Newt that I had to go to Paris without him knowing I would be meeting with my brother.   
I quickly folded the letter and walked into the basement. Bunty was trying to apply ointment to Kelpie.  
I walked past her towards Newt's desk. I opened my drawer and for a second I stared at all Tina's letters I had collected. I hadn't heard from her in months.   
I sighed before hiding Gellert's letter between Tina's letters.

"Ouch" Bunty's voice called out in pain. I turned around immediately and saw that Kelpie had bit Bunty. Her hand was bleeding.

"Bad kelpie!" I told the animal as I ran over to Bunty.

"It's nothing really," Bunty said her face in a pained expression. I helped her get up, together we walked to Newt's chair.

"Wait here," I told the woman who nodded staring at the blood. I quickly ran to the other side of the room where I knew bandages were. I grabbed a view while also grabbing a cloth and a bucket of water. I returned to the woman. I dipped the cloth in the water and cleaned her wound and applied pressure on it.

"You're lucky you didn't lose a finger," I said knowing Kelpie was capable of doing way more damage. I apply the bandage to her wounded fingers.

"Next time I'll help you with Kelpie alright?" I promised the woman, I didn't want her to get hurt. She nodded gratefully,

"Thank you Drew"Suddenly from upstairs a voice called out,

"Bunty! Bunty! Bunty, the baby Nifflers are loose again!"Bunty jumped up and immediately ran over to the stairs to help Newt with the Nifflers. I grinned at her reaction, she was so hopelessly in love with Newt, such a shame Newt cared about his animals more. I heard the two talk as both wizards came into view.

"Hmm, I've fed nearly everyone, Pinky's had his nose drops and-"

"- and Elsie?" Newt finished her impatiently.

"Elsie's droppings are nearly normal again"

"Wonderful you can clock off now" I saw Newt's eyes fall onto Bunty's freshly bandaged fingers.

"I told you to leave the Kelpie to me"

"I'll be fine, Drew helped me get bandaged up and Kelpie's wound needs more ointment" Bunty tried convincing him.

"I don't want you losing fingers over it!" Newt disagreed. I watched my friend march over to Kelpie's area.

"How did it go at the ministry?" I asked him curiously.

"Terrible!" Newt breathed, he turned to Bunty.

"Seriously, you go home now, Bunty. You must be exhausted"Bunty's desperate eyes found mine,

"The Kelpie is better with three, Newt. Better safe than sorry" I tried. Bunty gave me a thankful look. We all approached the water. Newt unhooked a bridle hanging beside the pond.

"Perhaps you should take off your shirt?" Bunty suggested hopeful. I snickered at that but neither of them heard it.

"Don't worry, I'll dry off quick enough" Newt told the woman oblivious. He sent us a smile before he jumped backwards into the water. We both knew he'd now calm the animal.... if the Kelpie didn't drown him first.With a whoosh Newt burst back out the water as the Kelpie was bridled. Now docile, it shook its mane.

"Someone needed to let off some steam. Ointment?" Newt asked. I handed the ointment to Bunty, who handed it to Newt. Newt applied the ointment to a wound on the Kelpie's neck.

"Bite Bunty again and there'll be trouble, mister!" Newt warned the animal. Suddenly there's a loud crash upstairs.

"What was that?" Bunty asked alarmed.

"I'll go look!" I offered running up the stairs. I heard Newt and Bunty talk before Newt followed me. I drew my wand as I entered the living room expecting the worst.

My eyes fell on two people.   
I stopped abruptly.  
Jacob and Queenie stood in the middle of the room with their suitcases beside them. Queenie seemed nervous and excited while Jacob was unfocused and over-merry... was he drunk? I frowned.  
Jacob was holding the remaining pieces of Newt's case which he had just broken.

"If you could just give it to me... just give it to me," Queenie told Jacob oblivious to me. Newt had joined me at my side looking at the duo as well.

"If you could just give this to me, sweetheart. oh" Queenie suddenly noticed us.

"He doesn't care. Hold it" Jacob said looking up at us, then he realized we were there.

"HEY! NEWT! DREW! Get over here, you maniacs!" Jacob ran up to us and flung his arms around both of us, delighted. Both Newt and I were a bit taken back by this.

"We hope you don't mind? We let ourselves in - it's raining out there! Cats and dogs! London's cold" Queenie told us, a small smile appeared on my face as I remember her sister saying something familiar.   
Wait hold up, where Queenie was was Tina, where was Tina?  
My eyes shot all around the room trying to find the woman.

"But you were supposed to have been Obliviated!" Newt called out totally in shock. Queenie gave me a look, "you didn't tell him?"

I shrugged, "it wasn't my story to tell"Queenie sent me a grateful look.

"You knew?" Newt asked me shocked, I just nodded.

"But-"

Jacob interrupted him, "It didn't work, pal. I mean, you said it, the potion only erased bad memories. I didn't have any, I had some weird ones. But this angel" the muggle sent Queenie a loving look, "this angel over here, she filled me in on all the bad parts, and here we are, I guess, huh?"

"This is wonderful!" Newt was overjoyed now. I smiled at him before walking into the hallway towards the front door, where was Tina? Queenie noticed me,

"Oh, it's just us, honey. Me and Jacob"I should've known, of course Tina wouldn't be here, why would she.

"Why don't I make us some dinner, huh?" Queenie suggested becoming uncomfortable.

"Yes!" Jacob cheered. I helped them deck the table, Queenie had even brought food with her in her suitcase, I had no idea how she managed to get that past Duane. Once dinner was ready we all sat down, the food smelled amazing.

"Tina and I aren't talking" Queenie started surprising Newt and I. Tina wasn't talking to Queenie, her sister?

"Why?" I frowned, that didn't sound like Tina at all.

"Oh well, you know, she found out about Jacob and I seeing each other and she didn't like it, cause of the law'" Queenie mimed quotation marks.

"Not allowed to date No-Majs, not allowed to marry them, Blah Blah Blah. Well, she was all in a tizzy anyway" She looked at me,

"cause of you"I frowned surprised, "Me?"

"Yeah, you! Drew, I told you. It was all in Spellbound here - I brought it for you" the wizard pointed at her suitcase. A celebrity magazine zoomed to her. Spellbound: Celebrity Secrets and Spell Tips of the Stars it read. She opened the magazine, it showed a picture of Me, Leta, Theseus and Newt standing at a wedding table.

"Leta LeStrange, with fiancée Drew Grindelwald and ex-fiancé Theseus Scamander and brother Newt Scamander" Queenie read, showing me the article. My mouth fell over, the magazine made such a stupid mistake!

"No!! Theseus married Leta, not Drew" Newt said standing up to me. I looked at Queenie in disbelief,

"and you didn't tell Tina that it wasn't the truth?"Queenie shrugged,

"I tried but she didn't believe me as you and I quote 'Wouldn't just come to New York without saying hi to her'"my heart broke once more, I should've confronted Tina back in New York.

"It doesn't matter anyway, she's dating that Archilles guy" I sighed sadly. An uncomfortable silence grew around the table. Queenie was the one to break it,

"Anyway... we're really excited to be here Newt, this is, well it's a special trip for us. You see, Jacob and I, we're getting married" Queenie announced excitedly. She showed us her engagement ring. We watched as Jacob tries to toast the moment... by pouring beer over his head.only now I realized Jacob was under a spell, what had Queenie done?

"I'm marrying Jacob!" Jacob cheered. I gave Queenie a 'seriously?' look. Newt was glaring at her as well.I noticed Newt concentrating on the woman, were they talking telepathically?

"Oh, that is an outrageous accusation. Look at him. He's just happy. He's so happy!" Queenie defended Jacob. I wondered what Newt had accused her of. Newt suddenly stood up and drew his wand, "then you won't mind if I-"

"Please don't" queenie interrupted him pleadingly. She jumped up and tried shielding Jacob from Newt.

"Queenie, you've got nothing to fear if he wants to get married. We can just lift the enchantment and he can tell us himself" I tried telling Queenie, she gave me a painful look. I knew that look all too well. She slowly moved aside.

"What you got there? Whatchu gonna do? Whatchu gonna do with that, Mr Scamander?" Jacob asked Newt enchanted.

"Surgito!" Newt spoke, We all look at Jacob suddenly came back to himself, he looked around confused.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Jacob" Newt awkwardly told the Muggle.

"Wait, what?" Jacob asked confused. Jacob suddenly realized what was going on,

"Oh no" He got up to his feet and turned towards Queenie. The moment he came face to face with her she ran to close her case, sobbing.She had read his mind didn't she? I noticed how a couple of things fell out her suitcase as she fleed the apartment.

"Queenie!" Jacob called after her alarmed. He turned towards Newt and I, "It's very nice to see you two. Where the hell am I right now?"

"London," I told my friend. His mouth fell open,

"Oh! I always wanted to go here!" He yelled frustrated.Jacob turned back towards the front door,

"Queenie!" He stormed out the house angrily going after the woman. I shared a worried look with Newt, this might not go well.My eyes fell onto a piece of the postcard that was laying on the ground, I pointed my wand at it.

"Papyrus Reparo"The postcard reconstituted into a whole, I noticed a picture of Paris on it. Then the text became visible.   
I didn't know if I was intruding on someone's privacy but I didn't care, I was too curious.

My dear Queenie,  
What a beautiful city.I'm thinking of you,  
Tina X

the postcard read, I frowned. What was Tina doing in Paris? I handed the letter to Newt who read it too.

"Oh no" he breathed, I looked at him distressed, why oh no?

"She's there to find Credence" Newt explained only confusing me more.

"Isn't Credence that boy who died in New York" I questioned wondering if I'm thinking about the correct boy. Newt nodded confirming it.

"Yeah but he isn't dead. Dumbledore has asked me to go to Paris and find him as well as the ministry" Newt said. For a second I felt jealous that Dumbledore has asked him and not me, but I could understand it. Where Credence was involved my brother was likely to be involved as well. Now I understood why my brother wanted me to come to Paris.

"Maybe we should go to Paris then? Make sure Tina doesn't get hurt?" I suggested covering up the real reason why I wanted to go. Grindelwald might not be able to hurt Tina but his followers might and Credence could do some real damage as well.I looked at Newt hoping he'd tag along, he seemed to be conflicted for a second before he finally nodded,

"sure"as on cue, we ran down to the basement, Newt immediately grabbed his suitcase and started putting things into it.   
I wrote a couple pieces of paper with instructions for Bunty - with the help of Newt of course.  
I didn't need much for myself, I didn't know if I would be coming back as I really didn't know what Gellert's plan was.I walked to my drawer and grabbed Tina's picture out of it. I sighed before pocketing it.   
I noticed Newt grabbing some Nifflers as well, this could either go well or really wrong.

"Newt?" A voice called out from the upper staircase.

"Down here, Jacob. I'll be with you in a second" Newt answered. A soaking wet Jacob appeared a minute later, I could sense the sadness coming from him.

"Here" I raised my wand at him, a second later warm magical air blasted out of it, it dried his rain-soaked clothes.

"thanks" he mumbled gratefully, I gave him a nod.

"Queenie left a postcard. Tina's in Paris looking for Credence" Newt told the Muggle.

"Genius. Queenie's gonna go straight for Tina. Okay, we're going to France pals! I'll go get my jacket" Jacob was about to run back upstairs, instead, I pointed my wand at the ceiling,

"I've got it" Jacob's coat, hat, and suitcase came flying down, dropping onto the floor in front of the man."Oh beautiful" Jacob said impressed. We all finished up packing our things and left, ready for Paris.

 

-

 

We were walking over the white cliffs of Dover. I wished Newt had his travel papers in order but that, unfortunately, wasn't the case so we had to be really careful with crossing the border. My eyes fell on Pickett, whose head stuck out of Newt's pocket. He was watching me curiously, I grinned.

"Hey Drew" Jacob started, I looked up at the Muggle.   
"That man Tina is seeing I immediately got an uneasy feeling, of course, he had to bring that up.

"Don't worry about it. She's gonna see you and she'll see the five of us together, it'll be like New York all over again. Don't worry about it" Jacob finished trying to soften the situation.It was too late for Tina and I anyway, I had already made a blood pact with Grindelwald, plus she's dating an auror, way more in her area.

"What d'you think I should say to her if I see her?" I asked the guy. I had been wondering about it for a while. Should I give her a compliment? Tell her how much I've missed her? Or should I be distant as she had unconsciously hurt me...

"Oh well, it's best not to plan these things. You know, you just say whatever comes to you in the moment" Jacob offered, I nodded that made sense.

"You can tell her she has eyes like a salamander" Newt smiled, Jacob and I gave him a weird look,

"A salamander?" I laughed, my friend could be so silly something. Jacob turned to me,

"Just tell her that you missed her. Right, and then you came all the way to Paris to find her. She'll love that. And then yell her you're losing sleep at night for thinking of her. Just don't listen to Newt and start talking about salamanders" Newt grunted annoyed, I smirked at that.

"I'll figure it out, thanks guys"

"We're in this together, pals. I'm gonna help you find Tina, find Queenie and we'll be happy again. Just like old times" Jacob motivated us. I could still sense the sadness coming from him.

"It'll be okay for you too Jacob, you're a good friend" I smiled at the guy to cheer him up a little. He nodded thankfull before he spotted the slightly sinister figure on the edge of a cliff.

"Who is this guy?" Jacob wondered suspiciously.

"He's the only way I can leave the country without documentation. Now, you don't suffer from motion sickness, do you?" Newt asked the man. We had arrived at the figure now.

"I don't do well on boats, Newt" Jacob answered looking slightly worried.

"You'll be fine" I promised him.

"Stir your stumps - it leaves in one minute!" The portkey tout called out. I watched as Jacob looked around confused searching for our ride.

"Fifty Galleons" The portkey tout told us. I frowned, it wasn't that expensive right?

"No, we said thirty" Newt disagreed.

"Thirty to go to France, twenty not to tell anyone I seen Newt Scamander leaving the country illegally with Drew Grindelwald" he gave us a stern look, I rolled my eyes, of course. Newt grabbed the coins out of his pocket and angrily paid the guy.

"Price of fame pal" the man checked his watch,

"Ten seconds!"I grabbed a hold on Newt's arm, Newt gave Jacob a look,

"Jacob" He offered his free arm to his friend. Jacob grabbed the arm and we were all pulled into thin air.

We appeared again in France, Paris even. I was thankful that the portkey had been accurate. Jacob curiously grabbed the bucket. He looked pale and sweaty.

"I don't like that portkey" he mumbled clinging into the bucket.

"So you keep saying" Newt said distracted, we were both looking at the same thing.

"Come on" We walked over to the statue of a robed woman. Newt enchanted the policeman who was standing in front of us as we snuck through the magic wall. We came in a new street, this one was filled with wizards.

I got out my wand,

"Appare Vestigium"the tracking spell materialized as a swirl of gold, it illuminated the traces of recent magical activity in the square.Newt pointed his wand at his suitcase,

"Accio Niffler!" the case busted open and the Niffler jumped out.

"Get looking" I called out. We all ran all over the square trying to find Tina's traces. We also found a bunch of animals impressions which surprised us.  
Suddenly I saw a flash of Tina,

"Tina?" I frowned, Newt and the Niffler came running over.

"What have you found?" Newt asked the Niffler that was sniffing the area where we stood. Before waiting for a response, Newt bended down and licked the pavement. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"and we're licking dirt now," Jacob noticed as well surprised. Newt ignored him and put his wand to his ear and listened to a terrifying roar. I pointed my wand at the street,

"Revelio"Gigantic law marks became visible overlaying everything else.

"What made those?" Jacob asked worriedly, I looked at Newt expectantly, I bet he knew which animal it had come from. I just hoped it was an animal that wasn't so aggressive.

"That is a Zouwu. It's a Chinese creature. They are incredibly fast and incredibly powerful. They can travel a thousand miles in a day... and this one could take you from one part of Paris to the next in a single leap" Newt explained to us. My eyes fell onto the Niffler who's smelling another spot. I walked closer and discovered Tina stood there as well.

"Good boy, Guys I think she was here" I called out. The two joined me. "She has incredibly narrow feet, have you noticed?" I spotted bending down and tracing her footsteps with my fingers.

"Can't say that I have" Jacob shrugged, a vision of a man appeared.

"Then someone came towards her" Newt noticed. Newt grabbed a feather that came from the hat of the man from the ground.

"Avenseguim" Newt whispered, the feather turned around like a needle of a compass, it pointed us the way.

"Follow that feather!" Newt told is, I immediately walked towards it following the item.

"What?" Jacob asked confused not really getting it.

"Come on Jacob, we're following it" I waved Jacob over.

"Where is he?" Newt looked around until he spotted the Niffler.

"Ah, Accio Niffler" The Niffler flew back towards the case which Newt grabbed and joined us.

"Let go of the bucket!" Newt told Jacob, I only now noticed Jacob was still carrying it. Jacob dropped the bucket and we all chased after the flying feather.

After a while of running around the streets Newt abruptly stopped, Jacob and I nearly ran into him.

"I think it's him" Newt nodded towards a guy who was sitting at a café.

"How do we approach him?" I wondered out loud, Newt just shrugged and sat down at an empty table, we followed his lead. I quickly caught the feather and trapped it beneath a glass.

"You know what I miss about Queenie? Everything. I even miss the stuff that drove me nuts. Like the mind reading... I was lucky to have someone like her even interested in anything I thought. You know what I mean?" Jacob started talking. I listened to the man, everything he said reminded me of Tina. It pained my heart.

"Sorry?" Newt asked distracted not really listening. Jacob gave him a sad look that I recognized all too well.

"I agree Jacob, I feel the same way but about Tina," I told the guy, he nodded.Jacob turned towards Newt changing the topic,

"I was saying, you're sure the guy is here that we're looking for?"

"Definitely. The feather says so" Newt confirmed, I let myself relax a bit. We'd probably find Tina soon. I hadn't gotten a signal from my brother yet, I didn't know where I was supposed to meet him, it's probably best to first make sure Tina was safe.I spotted the guy from the vision.   
Newt spotted him as well and let the feather free which instantly flew towards the man's hat. We all jumped up and ran towards the man.

"Bonjour. Bonjour, monsieur" Newt tried speaking bad french. The man ignored him and continued walking.

"Oh wait, no, sorry! We were... we were actually just wondering if you'd come across a friend of ours?" Newt tried again.

"Tina Goldstein!" I immediately said impatiently.

"Monsieur, Paris is a large city" The man answered, this answer didn't satisfy me though.

"She's an Auror. When Aurors go missing, the Ministry tend to come looking, so... No, I suppose it would probably be better if we just report her absence" I lied smoothly.

"She is tall? Dark? Rather-" The man started,

"Beautiful?" I cut him off. He watched me suspiciously for a second.

"Yeah... what I meant to say, she's very.. very pretty"I nodded agreeing with the man.

"She's intense, too" Jacob added with a small grin.

"I think I saw someone like this last night. Perhaps if I showed you where?" The man suggested.

"If you wouldn't mind" I smiled, "That would be lovely" Newt added.We joined the guy as he showed us where he had seen Tina. I had an uneasy feeling about him, something wasn't right.  
I comforted myself with the knowledge of there being three of us and only one of him.

We entered a narrow alley, to everyone surprised he stopped just in front of a dodgy looking door.

He quickly opened it and let us in. We entered the new room, it was pitch black and there even was the sound of water dripping.   
It made me feel very uneasy.   
There was another door, the man opened this one as well and let us in.There was a brief shaft of sunlight in the room, it shone upon a person who was laying on the floor.  
I frowned.

"Tina?" I called out hoping the person was indeed Tina.   
The person woke up, she looked up and our eyes locked. It was Tina.I felt shivers down my spine but that could also be because it was cold here.

"Drew!" Tina cheered in disbelieve, she quickly jumped up. Suddenly a loud bang came from behind us.   
I turned around and discovered the guy had locked us in, imprisoning us.


	9. Talking is Difficult

"My apologies, Mr Scamander and whoever the others are" The man called out with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, rude.

He continued, "I shall return and release you when Credence is dead!"

"Kama, wait!" Tina pleaded running towards the door.

"You see, either he dies... or I do"He suddenly clasped a hand to his eye.

"No,no,no,no, oh no" the man growled, he started jerking convulsively and slid to the floor, unconscious.

"What just happened?" I frowned a bit confused at what the man just did.

"Not sure" Newt lamely scratched his head thinking.

"Definitely not the best start of a rescue attempt" I shrugged looking at the woman I hadn't seen in months.

Tina threw her head back at me, "This was a rescue attempt? You've just lost me my only lead!"I flinched,

"well, how was the interrogation going before we turned up?"Tina just sent me a dark look and strode back to the back of the cave. This reunion definitely wasn't going well.

"Newt!" Jacob suddenly called out, I walked over and noticed that Pickett had picked the lock.

"Well done Pick!" Newt praised the animal. I opened the door and walked over to the man laying on the ground. I bended down and checked his pulse making sure he was still alive. The others joined me.

"You need this man?" I asked looking up at Tina. She nodded,

"Yes. I think this man knows where Credence is, Mrs. Grindelwald"I froze at the mention of my last name, nobody had ever called me Mrs. Grindelwald.   
The tension was rising and I knew even Jacob and Newt felt it.Before anyone could say anything else an earth-shattering roar from somewhere above them appeared.   
What on earth could be making that sound?

"Well, that'll be the Zouwu" Newt confirmed, he grabbed his wand and Disapparated.

"Alright, Jacob can you help me with Kama please?" I asked the muggle. He nodded and together we pull of the body. I got out my wand.   
I give Tina a look and thankfully she understands. She grabs Jacob's sleeve and we all dissaparated.a moment later we apprate in a street. I noticed Newt standing in the middle of the bridge.   
A large cat-like animal is stood in front of him, that's probably the Zouwu.

"Newt, get out if there!" Jacob called out. instead, Newt stooped down slowly and opened his case. The Zouwu snarled, crouched and began to advance on Newt.

I raised my wand towards my friend if the animal came too close to hurting Newt I could teleport him away.  
Suddenly Newt pulled something out of his case, a fluffy toy bird on a stick and rope. I rolled my eyes, of course, he'd have that.The Zouwu's tail twitched and crouched very low. Then with a sudden bound it soared through the air towards Newt.

Just as I was about to teleport Newt away he dropped the bird in the case, the Zouwu sailed after it in a flash of rainbow color.With a huge slam, Newt shut the case.   
The whole ordeal started to gain unwanted attention as a crowd was slowly forming. Jacob and I carried Kama as we hurried over to Newt, Tina followed us.

"I know a place where we can keep him," Newt told the group referencing to Kama.   
A few seconds later we had disapparated once more.  
We arrived at an old house. Nobody was home but Newt assured us we were free to stay here. Newt immediately disappeared into his case probably making sure the Zouwu was okay. Jacob and I laid Kama down on a couch. The house was filled with many potions, trinkets and there even if a glass ball.

Jacob immediately went to find food. I watched as Tina got a bottle of smelling salts out of her pocket, she started to try and wake him up. I wondered if I should say something but I decided against it.   
I explored the old room. I assumed an alchemist lived here.Suddenly my eyes fell onto a red glowing stone, my mouth fell open.

We were in Nicholas Flamel's house!? I'd always wanted to meet him, apparently, he was an old friend of Dumbledore. I stared at the stone knowing it was the philosopher's stone, it could make someone immortal.   
Albus had told me about it. Not many people knew about its use yet.  
A roar came out of Newt's case, I looked at it wondering if I should just help Newt. I looked up and my eyes met with Tina who immediately looked away.  
I gulped, this situation really wasn't easy.

Jacob entered the room and immediately went over to me.

"There's no food, I've looked everywhere," He said disappointedly.   
"Have you already talked to Tina?"

he said it way too loud and I knew Tina had heard it anyway, I decided to ignore him though.

"Have you looked in the attic?" I suggested. Jacob frowned, "Food in the attic?"

"You never know?" I shrugged. Newt exited his case with a grin.

"She's responded well to the Dittany. She was born to run, you see. I think she'd just lacking in confidence" Newt explained referencing to the Zouwu.

"Newt, have you got anything in your case that might help revive this man? I need to question him. I think he knows who Credence really is. The scars on his hand suggest an unbreakable vow" Tina asked Newt rambling a little.

At the mention of the unbreakable vow, I immediately got reminded of the blood pact I made with my brother. It basically was the same thing, I covered up the scar on my hand that was still there as I had made the wound not that long ago.   
I sat down next to Kama and looked at him.

"Unbreakable vows are complicated" I whispered not realizing Tina heard it too.

"Ever made one, Mrs Grindelwald?" She asked as if she already knew I had made one. I hastily shook my head no, I technically never made an unbreakable vow.

"Lumos" Newt said the point of his wand started glowing. We started to examine Kama's body. He pointed his wand near the eye, a tiny flicker of a tentacle was seen. I frowned.

"What was that?" Tina gasped.

"There must be a water dragon in that sewer - they carry these parasites, you see" Newt turned to look at Jacob, "Jacob?"

The Muggle stared at him expectantly, "Yeah?"

"In my case, in the pocket there, you'll find a pair of tweezers," Newt asked. I realized something and pulled a pair of tweezers out my pocket.

"Here" I handed it to Newt who gave me a surprised look.

"Why were you carrying tweezers?" Tina asked confused, I noticed a twinkle of joy in her eyes though.

"Don't ask" I just shrugged.

"You might not want to watch this" Newt told Tina, she just sent him a reassuring smile, "I can handle it"I admired her for the courage, Tina really was such a strong and independent woman.   
I hated that she wasn't single anymore. I could never have her.Newt caught and pulled the tentacle out of Kama's eye.

"Come on. You're all right. Jacob, will you take that from me?" Newt asked his friend. Jacob awkwardly got handed the animal.

"Ew! Calamari!" the man mumbled taking a few steps back. Getting the tentacle out must've worked though because Kama started muttering words,

"I must kill him"I shared a worried look with Newt, Tina was too focused on the man to notice.

"Who? Credence? Who?" Tina tried desperately. She didn't get an answer though.

"It may take him a few hours to recover. The parasite's poison is quite strong" Newt informed Tina, she sighed.

"I'll have to go to the ministry with what I've got" She stood up from where she was sitting.

"It was nice seeing you all again," She said definitely not looking at me. She left the room, I felt my heart break once more.Tina was being so distant and I hated it.

Jacob seemed to notice it though, he ran after Tina,   
"Hey! Hold on a second, will you? Well, hold on! Wait! Tina!" He called after her but she was already gone. A moment later he came walking back into the room.

"What did you do?" He asked me perplexed. My hands shot up in defense,

"I didn't do anything, she just ran"

"Then chase after her you idiot!" Jacob exclaimed as she started to push me towards the door. I sighed nervously,

"Fine"I walked out the door, my eyes fell onto Tina who already was hurriedly walking at the end of the street. I ran after her hoping that whatever I was doing was right.

"Tina! Hey!" I called out to her, I noticed that she visibly froze before continuing and even stepping up her pace.

"Tina! Just listen to me!" I pleaded as I neared the woman. She turned around facing me, I froze and felt my heart beating in my throat.

"Mrs. Grindelwald, I need to go talk to the Ministry! I'm just here to do my job" Tina told me exaggerated.

"I visited you, you know," I told her taking her completely off guard.

"What?" She frowned in shock not expecting me to say that from all things.

"In New York" I confirmed,

"Queenie opened the door" Before I could say anymore all the lights in the street extinguished. All the buildings around us got wrapped in black banners.I cursed my brother, he had the WORST timing.

We stepped in the middle of the road, the conversation was forgotten. We stared curiously as black silk fell out the sky shrouding the buildings in darkness.

"It's Grindelwald!" Newt yelled at us running towards us from Nicholas' house.

"He's calling his followers" I sighed, how was I supposed to join my brother if Newt and Tina were here with me?

"It's too late. Grindelwald's come for Credence. He might already have him" Tina said in distress. It really pained me to know I will betray her soon. I had to, to protect her. I suddenly had a plan that might get me closer to my brother without it looking like I was on his side.

"It's not too late, we can still get to him first?" I suggested. Newt nodded agreeing, "We need to go to the French Ministry of Magic"

"That's the last place Credence would go!" Tina disagreed. The Ministry was the last place I should even go too.My brother was definitely not there.

"There's a box hidden at the Ministry safe. It's a box that can tell us who Credence really is." Newt informed us.

"Wait, what does that have to do with finding Credence?" I asked, Newt was giving me a mysterious vibe and I didn't like it.

"Yeah? And why a box? What are you talking about?" Tina joined in as well. Newt just sent us a smirk, "Trust me"I rolled my eyes at where we'd go, off to the Ministry.

 

-

 

We were all standing in a nearby alley, looking out over the square where the entrance to the French Ministry was.Newt was rummaging through his pockets,

"You realize you're in this country illegally and they will probably arrest you?" I asked my friend, he just sent me a grin before pulling out a tine bottle.

"Is that polyjuice?" Tina wondered curiously. Newt nodded before drinking the potion.

"Just enough to get me inside" Newt slowly started to transform in no one other than his brother Theseus Scamander.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you'd change into Theseus"

"Who?" Tina had no idea who Theseus was.

"My brother, Theseus. He's an Auror... and a hugger" Newt explained to the woman,

"And annoying" I added. Newt gently poked me in my side, "Oi, you behave"

I smirked, "alright the box is in the ancestral records room right?"

Newt nodded confirming it, "It's three floors down"We entered the French ministry, keeping our heads down. Once inside I kept looking around though, that was when my eyes met with the real Theseus Scamander who was standing on a balcony. He was glaring at us before he started the chase.

"Oh no!" I groaned, I grabbed both Tina and Newt's arms as I pulled them along. They had seen the man as well and started running.

"What is your brother doing here?" I yelled at Newt, we were all running.

"Probably for your brother, I don't suppose you can Disapparate on Ministry premises in France, can you?" Newt answered back, we were running downstairs.

"No" Tina confirmed.

"Pity" The potion wore off and Newt was back looking like himself again.

"Oh no, Newt!" I called out as all the posters on the walls changed into portraits of Newt. An alarm called out warning everyone that Newt was inside.

"Newt!" Theseus suddenly called behind us. He was chasing after us but we were quicker.

"That's your brother?" Tina asked still running, we rounded a corner.

"Yes" Newt confirmed, we sprinted through a door.

"NEWT, DREW, STOP!" Theseus yelled loudly. We entered a mailroom. Two elderly porters were pushing mailcarts across the circular room.

"Does he want to kill you?" Tina asked perplexed.

"Mostly Drew" Newt answered nodding towards me.

"Can confirm that" I shrugged. We sprinted past the mailcarts when Theseus sent a curse after us, the mailcart boxes came flying towards us.

Before I could react Tina blocked the spell,We stopped for a moment to breathe and look at Theseus.

"He needs to control his temper!" Tina pointed her wand at Theseus and slammed him down into a high chair that she had just conjured out of nowhere. With his hands bound, he flew backwards on the chair into a different room.

"That might have been the best moment of my life," I asked absolutely amazed.

"I agree" Newt laughed before we all continued running.We turned a corner and entered a beautiful atrium area in front of towering Art Nouveau doors carved to resemble trees. A very old woman behind a desk barred the way.

"Puis-je vous aider?" The woman asked us politely, I didn't really know what to do as I hadn't had any idea about what we were trying to find here.

"eh, Yes, this is Leta Lestrange" Newt started pointing at Tina, I froze at the mention of Leta's name.

"and she is-"

"her wife" tina finished bitterly. I just sent the most awkward smile to the woman. There's no way she could believe us.The woman looked into a book.

"Allez-y" She then said pointing at where we had to go.

"Merci" Tina whispered awkwardly. We entered the room and it was just the three of us.

"Leta Lestrange Newt? Really?" I turned towards my friend, he was trying to look innocent.

"Credence might be her lost brother" He tried telling me. I sighed, Corvus was dead. Only I knew that - if Leta hadn't told Theseus it. There was no way Credence was her brother.We had gone through all the trouble for nothing.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Tina said, in a sarcasm-filled voice, "Oh yeah I should've congratulated you on your marriage"We entered a dark area of the room.

"No, that-" I started to say but she interrupted me,

"Lumos" the tip of her wand started shining. There were books all around us.

"Lestrange" Tina said out loud before she set off, Newt and I quickly followed her. I joined her as Newt lagged behind knowing he should give us some space.

"Tina, listen. About Leta" I started nervously.

"Yes, I've just said, I am happy for you-" Tina told me, but I disagreed immediately.

"Yeah, well, don't"This seemed to get her attention as she suddenly stopped and spun around to me. She looked at me confused.

"Please don't be happy" I immediately regretted saying that.

"No, wait. I want you to be happy. I love that you're here. But don't be happy that I'm happy because I'm not." I rambled. Tina only seemed to be more and more confused now.

"I'm not married," I confirmed.

"What?" Tina questioned frowning.

"I was engaged to her a few years ago but before the wedding she uh" I looked at my feet embarrassed.

"She cheated on me with Newt's brother Theseus, a few months ago was their wedding. They asked Newt and I to be best man and woman... which is sort of mildly hilarious. The stupid magazine got it wrong" I rambled not stopping. I felt my heart beating in my throat.

I put my hands in my pockets as they started to shake, which is when I felt something. The picture.I grabbed it and drew it out of my pocket.

"I still have a picture of you," I said lamely, Tina's face was filled with emotions. I felt that she felt inordinately touched.

"Drew.." Her voice trailed off as if she didn't really know what she should say, her voice sounded incredibly soft though.

"Of course this picture doesn't do justice to the real you. In reality, you're-" before I could finish my sentence a loud bang called out.Then out of nowhere the shelves started to move.

"Quickly hold on to the shelves," Newt said suddenly interfering. We all quickly jumped on the shelves and were taken away through the room to whoever had summoned this bookshelf.The shelf suddenly stopped, we were hanging into the air staying as quiet as possible

"Records moved to Lestrange family tomb at Père Lachaise" a voice read out loud. I froze, I recognized that voice.

"Corcumrota" The same voice spoke. The shelf on which we sat slowly rotated around facing the woman.


	10. Very Strange

"Hello Drew, Newt" Leta Lestrange said not even surprised.

"Hey, Leta" I awkwardly answered as we had been caught.

"Hello, Leta," Newt said as well,

"Hi" Tina even awkwardly joined in. She didn't sound angry, she sounded kind.Behind her the woman behind the desk from before walked in, she was surrounded by some angry looking catlike creatures.

"Oh no," Newt breathed next to me making me worry.

"What kind of cats are those?" Leta asked getting afraid, she slowly started backing away to us.

"These aren't cats, they're Matagots. They're spirit familiars. They guard the Ministry - but they won't hurt you unless you-"I saw Leta raise her wand,

"DON'T" I called out just before she fired a spell at one of the cats. The spell failed and the Maragots even multiplied becoming even more aggressive.

"UNLESS YOU ATTACK THEM" Newt yelled now at her.

"Come on" I held out my hand towards her, she quickly grabbed it and joined us on the shelf stack. I let go off her hand as quickly as I could.

"Reverte" Leta called out, the towering stack on which we sat flew backward, the other shelves around us started spinning and moving around as well.Once we were fairly safe we jumped off the shelf and started running getting chased by the Maragots.

"I have a plan, everyone get into the case!" Newt yelled throwing his case in front of him open wide. We jumped in it, entering Newt's world inside the chest.   
Newt closed the case behind us and ran over to the area where the Zouwu was located.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned as he started to climb onto the creature.

"I'll just scare them off. Don't come outside until I tell you to" He grinned definitely loving the chaos. He flew with the Zouwu through the mini zoo and exited the suitcase again going head first into the Maragots. I was worried about him.

Leta and Tina were both gathering new breaths.

"What are you doing in Paris, Leta?" I finally got to ask the woman. She looked up surprised at that question.

"I work for the Ministry, didn't Newt tell you?" She informed me, I frowned confused. I never saw her as a person who would work for the ministry.

"Newt never told me anything"I sat onto a nearby chair resting my body a little too. I still had to go and join my brother somehow.

"Wait-" Leta seemed to realize something, I looked up to her curiously.

"What are you doing in Paris?" She sent me a serious look as if she knew I was here for my brother.

"Oh you know, I heard Tina might need some help finding Credence so I came over" I shrugged knowing that was a lie. I came over because my brother asked me to, and while I was here I wanted to make sure Tina was safe.

"Wait you came here for me?" Tina was now the one confused, she seemed a bit taken back by it.  
I just nodded, I looked at her sending her a cheeky smile which made her smile too. Now she wasn't as civil as earlier, she was definitely warming up to me again.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself" Leta realized, she held out her hand to Tina.

"I'm Leta Lestrange, you must be Tina Goldstein i've heard so much about you!"

Tina sent her a friendly smile and shook her hand,   
"I hope you've heard good things about me?" The woman wondered.

"Of course! You cured Drew you know" Leta grinned.

"Wait what? Cured me?" I joined in confused. I wasn't ill? Leta just sent me a cheeky grin,

"Yeah, I haven't seen a real smile from you in years but that time you were reading the letter from Tina I saw you smiling"   
Tina seemed to perk up at hearing that, she hadn't known about it.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well you gave me many reasons not to smile around you"I turned my back to her and walked to the ladders wondering how Newt was doing.

"fair point" Leta admitted in defeat. I looked up and at that exact moment the case flew open, Newt looked down at me.

"Come up, it's safe. Oh and take the catbird toy with you" My friend informed me. I nodded, I grabbed the toy that was laying on a desk,

"Guys we can come up" I called to the women who immediately joined me. We all climbed out the case, I looked around and noticed we were at the graveyard Père Laichase, My brother had called all his followers here.My eyes fell onto Newt. The Zouwu was nudging him with affection.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Newt obviously enjoyed it, he loved the animal.I shook the cat bird, immediately the Zouwu's eyes lit up.With a smile I dropped the toy in the case, the Zouwu immediately dived after it.  
Newt closed his case with a satisfied grin.


	11. Corvus' Story

"That went better than expected" He admitted, I was glad.

"Guys, where is Leta?" Tina suddenly realized I looked around and Leta had disappeared.

"Of course she would sneak away" I groaned annoyed.

"I assume we're going to the same thing anyway" Newt deduced, and he was right. We were on our way to the Lestrange tombe.It was nearby, thankfully.Once we entered it we heard multiple voices speak, we entered the room revealing Jacob - who was standing against a wall looking scared. Credence who looked uncomfortable and sad, with a snake protecting him. Kama was there as well, alive and not looking ill anymore, Leta was facing him.

"Is that really you? My little sister?" Kama asked.So it was this Kama, Leta had told me years earlier about him, she never had the chance to meet him.

"So he's your brother? Who am I?" Credence asked pleadingly.

"I don't know" Leta admitted, I felt for the boy. I had no clue who he could be either.Credence pushed himself past Leta to face Kama unprotected.

"I'm tired of living with no name and no history. Just tell me my story - then you can end it" the boy pleaded, I felt a huge amount of sadness radiating from him, poor kid.

"Your story, is our story" Kama started, e gestured to Leta.

"No, Yusuf-" Leta tried interrupting him, he ignored her.

"My father was Mustafa Kama, a pureblood of Sénégalese descent and most accomplished" Kama started telling. Leta looked at me desperately, asking with her eyes what she should do.Next to her I was the only one who knew the truth, we knew why Credence was not related to her.  
I couldn't do anything except letting him talk.

"My mother Laurena was equally high-bred - a noted beauty. They were deeply in love. They knew a man of great influence, from a famous french pureblood family. He desired her"

Leta was slowly backing away walking towards me. Whatever would happen soon, her secret would most likely come out and we both didn't know how everyone in this room would reactKama continued,

"Lestrange used the Imperius Curse to seduce and abduct her... that was the last time I ever saw her. She died, giving birth to a little girl" He turned towards Leta,

"You"

I could see tears gathering in Leta's eyes, so much guilt was radiating from her."The news of her death drove my father insane. With his dying breath, my father charged me to seek revenge. Kill the person Lestrange loves best in the world... I thought at first it would be easy... he had only one close relative.. you. But-"

"Say it" Leta cut him off, her eyes were sad, I really wanted to hug her but knew it wasn't my place.

"He never loved you" Kama confirmed,

"He remarried not three months after her death. He loved her no more than he had loved you.. but then his son Corvus was born at last. And that man who had never known love was filled with it"

This moment was the worst for having the ability to feel how everyone was feeling. I got bombarded by many guilty and sad feelings and I felt it was affecting me big time. My hands started shaking and I quickly put them in my pocket.

"All he cared about was little Corvus" Kama finished.

"So... this is the truth? I am Corvus Lestrange?" Credence asked hopeful.

"Yes" Kama confirmed when Leta answered,

"No"I looked at the woman, her eyes were unfocused as the memories had haunted her nightmares for years.

"Realising that Mustafa Kama's son had sworn revenge, your father sought to hide you where I couldn't find you. So he confided you to his servant, who boarded a ship for America" Kama continued not being done with everything yet.

"He did send Corvus to America, but-" Leta tried but Kama cut her off again.

"His servant, Irma Dugard was a half-elf. Her magic was weak and therefore left no trace I could follow. I only just discovered how you had escaped when I received the news I never expected.... The ship had gone down at sea... but you survived, didn't you?" Kama turned towards Credence who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Somehow someone had pulled you from the water! 'A son cruelly banished Despair of the daughter Return, a great avenger with wings from the water.' There" He pointed at Leta.

"Stands the despairing daughter. You are the winged raven returned from the sea, but I - I am the avenger of my family's ruin" Kama raised his wand, towards Credence.

"I pity you, Corvus. But you must die"I felt my eyes tearing up, Leta looked so desperate.

"Corvus Lestrange is already dead. I killed him" She yelled in agony at Kama before he was about to do something to Credence.Only Leta and I had known this secret, now everyone in the room knew.  
Leta rose her wand,

"Accio!" a heavy box hidden in the corner of the mausoleum came crashing to her through the dust.  
A series of clicks as cogs whirred... puzzle-like, it fell apart.

"My father owned a very strange family tree. It only recorded the men. The women in my family were recorded as flowers. Beautiful. Separate." Leta started telling, out the box a tree with an orchid-like flower grew showing the family tree.

"My father sent me to America, along with Corvus. Irma was to pose as a grandmother with two grandchildren. Corvus never stopped crying. I never wanted to hurt him. I only wanted to be free of him. Just for a moment..." Leta's voice was filled with emotions, she was sitting on the ground staring at the family tree with tears in her eyes.

"Just a single moment." Her voice broke.

"You didn't mean to do it, Leta. So it wasn't our fault" Newt tried calming his friend. She turned towards him,

"Oh, Newt. You never met a monster you couldn't love" They looked at each other, it was sad how true that was.

"Leta?" Tina asked, I looked up in surprise at the auror.

"Do you know who Credence really is? Did you know when you swapped them?"It was silent, everyone in the room wanted to know this.

"No." Leta confirmed, only now everyone listened to her. Credence had tears in his eyes, he had been so close and now he was far away again.Suddenly an opening appeared in the wall of the mausoleum.   
The sound of a gigantic crowd was rumbling beneath us, it seemed to be coming from the stairs in the opening.

"Queenie?" Jacob called out, before anyone could stop him he ran down the stairs.


	12. Who's Side Are You On

"Oh no" I realized, Jacob and Queenie should definitely NOT be here. I ran after Jacob hoping to convince him to leave this area. Once I am downstairs I can't find Jacob anywhere, I looked in awe at the underground amphitheater filled with thousands of witches and wizards.I knew I needed to be here but I really did not want my friends to be here too, it was way too dangerous for them.Newt and Tina joined me, both looking around with wide eyes as well.

"It's a trap" Is the first thing Tina said. Newt agreed, "Yeah. Queenie - the family tree - it's all been bait"

"You guys need to go!" I pleaded, I wanted to show them out but Acolytes had covered the entrances and thus trapping us.

"You two, go find the others," Newt told Tina and me.

"What are you gonna do?" Tina asked concerned. Newt just shrugged, "I'll think of something" with that he rushed off leaving me with Tina.

I turned to the woman, "We need to find Queenie and Jacob" I told her. She hastily nodded,

"I'm so concerned for Queenie, what if something happens to her?" Tina asked me worriedly.   
I grabbed her hand, together we started to push our way through the thick crowd.  
We found an empty place to stand within the crowd, I turned towards Tina. I was still holding on to her hand,

"If anything happens, I promise you I won't let them hurt Queenie" I promised staring Tina right into her eyes. She took a nervous breath and nodded.

"Thank you" She sent me a nervous smile, I gave her a smile back. The light suddenly dimmed, the entire crowd started to cheer loudly.   
I felt Tina tighten her hand around mine.The audience absolutely exploded when my brother walked onto the stage. There he was, Gellert Grindelwald.  
Both Tina and I were watching though, our eyes scanned the crowd looking for Queenie, Jacob, and even Credence.

"Over there, Queenie and Credence" Tina whispered, she nodded into a direction. My eyes gazed and indeed saw them. We wanted to move but an Acolyte blocked our way, it looked very threatening.

We quickly decided to just stay where we were and try to blend into the crowd.I suddenly heard my brother talking, his voice so very soothing,

"My brothers, my sisters, my friends: the great gift of your applause is not for me. No, it is for yourselves" He started.

"You came today because of a craving and a knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer... You come today because you crave something new, something different" He continued. Everyone in the crowd seemed to love him, of course they did. Gellert had always been very charismatic.

"It is said that I hate Les Non-Magiques. The Muggles. The No-Maj. The Can't Spells. I do not hate them. I do not. For I do not fight out of hatred. I saw the Muggles are not lesser, but other. Not worthless, but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition." My brother said seriously, I looked around and noticed most wizards were watching totally transfixed by him. I shared a concerned look with Tina.

"Magic blooms only in rare souls. It is granted to those who live for higher things. Oh, and what a world we could make, for all of humanity. We who live for freedom, for truth, and for love" Gellert told everyone. I took a deep breath, I hated that he was kind of making sense.

"The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world".A woman walked onstage carrying a skull-hookah. She handed it to my brother who inhaled deeply through the tube. His eyes rolled up into his head and he exhaled.  
A gigantic Technicolor cloak seemed to unfurl from his lips across the high stone ceiling, bearing moving images. The crowd gasped.

We saw a vision of thousands marching, booted feet, explosions, men running with guns. A nuclear blast rocks the amphitheatre. I looked around and everyone seemed to be afraid, some even screamed frightened.The vision slowly faded revealing Gellert onstage.

"That is what we are fighting! That is the enemy - their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us? Do nothing when I speak of this. You must remain calm and contain your emotions" A small daring grin appeared on my brothers face,

"There are Aurors here among us"The crowd gasped, everyone heads turned. I spotted Theseus and his colleagues watching us all from the shadows. They had been discovered.I turned towards Tina,

"This is not good," I told the woman. She nodded, her face filled with worry. I dropped her hand and both of us grabbed our wands making sure we were ready if something happened.

"Come closer, brother wizards! Join us." Gellert called out towards the Aurors. They couldn't do anything except for slowly walking forward and revealing themselves.

"They have killed many of my followers, it is true. They caught and tortured me in New York. They had struck down their fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking the truth, for wanting freedom. You anger - your desire for revenge - it is natural"

Suddenly a flew is seen, I turned my head to a few meters next to me, a witch was laying on the ground, dead. An Auror had killed her. I felt chills going down my body, please let this not end into a fight.

"No!" Gellert yelled out, he quickly ran into the crowd towards the fallen witch, the crowd parted for him giving him space. He kneeled and pulled the limp body into his. I couldn't watch, I looked at the ground.I knew my brother was putting up an act and that act had just claimed its first kill.  
I hated it.

"Take this young warrior back to her family. Disapparate. Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word: it is not we who are violent" With that being said, most of the crowd disapparated leaving only the Aurors, Credence and his friend and my friends over.  
The Aurors started to descend down the steps of the amphitheater, they were all advancing to my brother who had returned to the stage.

"Protego Diabolica" My brother called out, he spun and drew a protective circle of black fire around himself. All the exits closed.Immediately a bunch of Gellert's followers who had been left over walk through the flames joining my brother.

One of the men got consumed by the first, I froze when I realized what it was.You could only walk through it if you truly were on Gellert's side. I feared for my own life, would I be eaten by the fire?

"Aurors, join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself" Gellert Grindelwald explained. Immediately a few Aurors tried to escape by disapparated, a wall of fire followed them into the air,

"Play by the rules! No cheating, children" He warned everyone.

"Credence!" Newt suddenly called out, my eyes flew to Credence who was walking towards the fire. Newt desperately tried fighting the fire but it became monstrous and started lashing out with eel-like spurs.  
Tina wanted to run towards him but I quickly stopped her.

"He has made his choice, don't let it kill you" I spoke calmly, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack but thankfully still holding herself up.  
My eyes fell onto Queenie and Jacob, Jacob was desperately holding onto Queenie, his eyes were filled with tears and he looked to be in shock. Queenie was slowly walking towards the fire as well.

My heart sunk, no, not Queenie.I quickly made a choice and let my walls inside my head sink.

'Queenie DON'T' I screamed to her in my mind, she looked at me in surprise as normally she couldn't read my mind. She just sent Tina and me a heartbreaking smile before entering the fire.  
She screamed, Jacob covered his face terrified but thankfully Queenie passed through the fire unharmed.

"Queenie!" Tina yelled out desperately, tears now gathering in her eyes too. Queenie sent her one last look before disapparating.Tina retaliated, she threw a curse at my brother but the circle of fire lashed out in even more violent spears.  
Then Gellert turned to me and I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Drew" He called out with a knowing grin. I froze, I felt chills going down my body. Everyone in the room looked at me, afraid, worried, concerned perhaps.

"My dear sister" he smirked,

"Care to join me?"  
Tina turned to me, absolutely broken by what had just happened with her sister. There were tears gathering in her eyes.   
I hated what I was doing, I hated my brother for it and I hated myself even more for allowing myself to be in this situation.   
But... to protect Tina, I had to do this.

"Tina" I said, my voice soft and filled with emotions.She looked at me, her eyes pleading me not to join him.

"I'm sorry. I promise you, I'll protect Queenie" I promised, I slowly started to walk towards the fire. Hoping, begging it wouldn't kill me.

"No, Drew don't" Tina pleaded behind me.

"Drew!" Newt called out as well, I looked at him. He looked extremely worried and was shaking his head no.Behind him stood Theseus and Leta, Theseus' face was unreadable but Leta.   
She knew, she didn't even look surprised. She knew I would choose this.

I looked back at my brother who was welcoming me with open arms. I took a deep breath and entered the fire.   
I felt the warmth from it against my body, but it did not hurt me. A few seconds later I stepped out of it at the other side, unharmed.  
I heard Tina scream behind me and lash out, Newt joined her and they were trying to fight the fire but failing.

"Thank you" my brother whispered when I joined him. I just sent him a nod. I wanted to disapparate not wanting to see anymore but he stopped me.

"Please wait, I want you to be here," He asked, I just sent another nod, my face unreadable. He smiled before turning back towards the leftover people.With his wand, he started conducting the flames as though leading an orchestra. The forks of fire struck at Aurors attempting to Disapparate or flee. Immediately half a dozen Aurors ran to the fire to my brother and me.

Grindelwald smirked satisfied,   
"Mr. Scamander. Do you think Dumbledore will mourn you?" He questioned the brothers before he threw a large burst of black fire at them both.I felt my heart drop, I did not want Newt nor Theseus to die.   
I might not like the Auror but that doesn't mean he should be dead.Thankfully Newt and Theseus managed to defend themselves.

"Grindelwald! Stop!" Leta suddenly called out, my eyes widened. Please don't let her do something stupid.

"This one I believe I know" My brother moved towards her through the flames. I noticed Theseus desperately trying to fight the fire and come closer but failing.

"Leta Lestrange.. despised entirely amongst wizards... unloved, mistreated.. yet so brave. So very brave. I can see why my sister loved you" He stretched out his hand towards her, she seemed conflicted.

"Leta don't do it" I suddenly yelled out surprising everyone, Leta looked at me concerned. I shook my head no.

"Now don't listen to my sister" He narrowed his eyes towards Leta. She looked at Theseus and Newt who were watching her, stunned.

"I love you"with that she pointed her wand at the skull in the woman's hand which exploded.

"Noo!" I yelled out running towards her.

"GO! GO!" Leta yelled towards the others, just when I was nearly there she turned to me just as the fire engulfed her. She was dead.I froze standing so close to the fire, my eyes teared up. I could hear Theseus scream in agony.

I turned around and looked at Newt.  
He was watching me with tears in his eyes as well. I nodded towards his brother indicating that he should get Theseus out of here. Newt nodded and grabbed a hold on Theseus before they disapparated.

My eyes fell onto Tina who was running to Jacob, just as fire was about to engulf them too she grabbed onto the Muggle and disapparated out the building. They were safe.

"I hate Paris" My brother groaned before he grabbed my arm and we both disapparated.


End file.
